Un mariage ordinaire
by pona
Summary: John Watson et Sherlock Holmes se marient. Et tout doit être parfait, "Mummy" Holmes l'a décidé. Un grand mariage traditionnel avec la fine fleur de la noblesse anglaise comme invités. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur certains invités, un cadavre, des criminels bien décidés à se venger et les mariés eux-mêmes. Bienvenue au mariage de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson !
1. Chapter 1

_Un rating assez élevé au cas où mais rien de très détaillé et explicite côté sexe, un peu plus côté violence._

_J'utilise toujours l'imparfait du subjonctif – ne laissons pas mourir notre conjugaison – alors ne vous étonnez pas. _

_Pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment les grands mariages traditionnels, qui ont préparé leur mariage dans les moindres détails depuis qu'ils ont sept ans et qui pensent que ce sera/ou que ça a été le plus beau jour de leur vie… cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Ma conception du mariage et très différente. D'autre part, comment imaginer qu'un mariage entre le docteur Watson et Sherlock Holmes puisse être traditionnel ?_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Le jour du mariage de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson. Et tout devait être parfait…

Grégory Lestrade regretta de ne plus avoir d'Ibuprofène alors que son mal de crâne augmentait à chaque pique que Sherlock lançait à son frère. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être l'un des témoins – l'autre étant Mycroft, sans commentaire, merci – de Sherlock ? Pourquoi avait-il bu autant lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sherlock ?

Annulez la dernière question. Evidemment qu'il avait bu à s'en liquéfier la cervelle – sans conséquence car rarement utilisée Sherlock sors de ma tête ! – lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sherlock. Et pas parce que c'était un enterrement de vie de garçon ! Mais imaginez un peu ! Sherlock ! Enterrement de vie de garçon ! Si on ajoutait à cela que les autres participants étaient Mycroft Holmes, trois cousins Holmes et Mike Stamford qui bien qu'ayant connu John lors de leurs études avait davantage affaire à Sherlock et qui était celui qui avait présenté les deux hommes l'un à l'autre – Lestrade pensait généralement qu'il devrait être canonisé pour cette action mais cette journée pourrait rapidement le faire changer d'avis. Ah oui, il avait aussi oublié la demi-douzaine de gardes du corps. Mycroft et Sherlock avaient passé la soirée à se disputer, les différents cousins Holmes en rajoutant et comme, apparemment, aucun Holmes ne pouvait être d'accord avec un autre Holmes, vous pouvez imaginer le résultat. De désespoir, Greg et Mike s'étaient saoulés jusqu'à trouver hilarant les échanges des cinq autres. Ils étaient totalement crashés.

De toute façon, Greg pensait que c'était totalement stupide de faire un enterrement de vie de garçon à Sherlock. Ou du moins pas dans un bar. A la morgue, à la rigueur, mais dans un bar ! M ais c'était une idée de « Mummy ». Elle voulait un mariage traditionnel et personne ne s'opposait jamais à « Mummy ». « Mummy » Holmes était devenue la nouvelle bête noire de Lestrade. Et donc, ils avaient organisé un enterrement de vie de garçon à Sherlock dans un bar alors que John était on ne savait où avec un groupe d'amis que personne ne connaissait ni n'avait vu, à faire nul ne savait quoi. Lestrade ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que John avait inventé les amis en question juste pour ne pas avoir à subir une autre des lubies de « Mummy » Holmes. Et pourtant, si Greg avait pensé que dans le couple Sherlock/John, l'un des deux devait avoir un enterrement de vie de garçon traditionnel, il aurait voté pour John. Mais John montrait clairement des signes d'exaspération à l'approche du mariage et Mycroft était intervenu pour que « Mummy » Holmes lui laissât un peu de mou. Le résultat était que non seulement Sherlock et John étaient séparés – une situation que Greg avait appris à redouter – mais en plus, personne, pas même Sherlock, ne savait où était John, avec qui et ce qu'il faisait. Imaginez donc l'état de Sherlock…

Et donc, Lestrade souffrait d'une gueule de bois carabinée et devait encore supporter les piques continuelles des deux frères – piques particulièrement vicieuses du côté de Sherlock – tout cela parce que le détective consultant n'était pas capable d'avouer qu'il était stressé. Mais qui avait eu la brillante idée d'empêcher John et Sherlock de se voir ou même de communiquer pendant les vingt-quatre heures précédant la cérémonie ? Ah oui, « Mummy » Holmes…

La matinée chez Mycroft – qui accueillait le futur marié – avait été une torture et Greg ne l'avait supporté que parce qu'il avait avalé une boite entière d'Ibuprofène. Et il n'avait même pas pu profiter de l'excellent petit-déjeuner français préparé par le cuisinier de Mycroft tant sa gueule de bois jouait avec son estomac. La vie était injuste…

Et désormais, il se trouvait dans l'une des chambres d'une résidence somptueuse qui, paraissait-il, appartenait à un membre de la famille royale, pour assister à un gigantesque mariage traditionnel – alors qu'il s'agissait d'une union civile et donc aurait dû normalement être la simple ratification d'un contrat – avec un évêque pour bénir cette union – alors que Sherlock pensait que Dieu était une invention pour les faibles d'esprit et que les seules fois où Lestrade avait entendu John parler de Dieu c'était lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses pensées lorsqu'il s'était fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan et lorsqu'il jurait. Mais ce que « Mummy » veut…

Greg jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui se tenait devant un miroir alors que Mycroft s'efforçait de faire un nœud de cravate à son petit frère récalcitrant qui refusait à hauts cris de porter ladite cravate. Greg devait reconnaître que Sherlock avait fière allure dans un costume qui coûtait probablement plus que ce qu'il gagnait en un an. Mais après tout, Sherlock portait toujours des costumes hors de prix et, pour un homme qui clamait que seul l'esprit avait de l'importance, prêtait un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Sherlock avait les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne dans une coupe classique qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui avait été aussi longue à créer que coûteuse – et le coiffeur aurait probablement besoin de suivre une thérapie à vie. Mais Sherlock avait refusé de couper ses boucles au prétexte que John les aimait ce qui était bien le seul argument qui avait fait céder « Mummy ».

« Je vais voir comment ça se passe dehors, finit par lâcher Greg en sortant sans attendre de réponse. »

Une seconde de plus avec les deux frères et la cravate serait passée d'accessoire de mode à arme du crime.

Grégory Lestrade parcourut d'interminables couloirs au sol recouvert de tapis précieux, aux murs marquetés et ornés de toiles de maîtres. Tout dans le manoir clamait le luxe et la vieille noblesse anglaise ce qui rendait Greg mal à l'aise. Ce n'était clairement pas son monde et avant ce jour, la seule fois où il s'était rendu dans une résidence moitié moins luxueuse que celle-ci était quand un pair du royaume s'était fait assassiner. Par son drogué de fils, si vous voulez tout savoir. Greg se sentait misérable, un moins que rien dans ce décor. John devait détester. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Greg pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que le bon docteur Watson détestait dans ce mariage.

La résidence était envahie de monde. S'y pressaient non seulement les invités – près de deux cents au dernier calcul – mais aussi des domestiques, cuisiniers, musiciens et gardes du corps par paquets.

Toutes ces personnes donnèrent rapidement le tournis à Greg qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aider sa nausée et il dut se retrancher à l'abri d'une plante verte. Le lieu se trouvait à l'écart des regards et en même temps parfaitement situé pour observer la foule qui se pressait dans la grande salle où se déroulerait la cérémonie. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était déjà occupé.

« On cherche un abri ? »

Lestrade soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Sally. Oui, le sergent Donovan ! Sherlock l'avait invitée en personne. Mais c'était moins étonnant que ce qui paraissait. En effet, leur relation s'était quelque peu améliorée depuis la chute de Sherlock et surtout depuis que Sally avait largué Anderson de manière particulièrement spectaculaire, en pleine scène de crime, en ayant fracturé le nez d'Anderson avec le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main – en l'occurrence le parapluie de Mycroft qui harcelait son frère jusque sur les scènes de crime pour il ne savait quel scandale. Sherlock avait applaudi et Greg avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu – après tout, il n'était pas censé être au courant de la relation entre ses deux subordonnés. Enfin, de l'ancienne relation. Sally continuait bien évidemment à appeler Sherlock le taré et Sherlock avait en stock tout un lot de surnoms tous plus aimables les uns que les autres. Bref, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux.

« J'avais besoin d'une pause, finit par répondre Greg.

_ Le taré est stressé ? Bon sang, le taré ressent des émotions ! On va probablement apprendre que l'apocalypse est pour bientôt… »

Grégory leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te rappelle qu'il épouse John alors les émotions…

_ En parlant de John, le coupa Sally. C'est quoi ce mariage de rupins ? Il doit détester. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

_ Aucune idée. Sherlock et John ne doivent pas se voir avant la cérémonie…

_ Tu m'étonnes que le taré pète les plombs. Qui a eu cette brillante idée ?

_ « Mummy » Holmes, grinça Lestrade.

_ « Mummy » Holmes ? s'étonna Sally.

_ La mère de Sherlock et Mycroft. Elle me terrorise…

_ Rien que ça ! se moqua le sergent.

_ Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée ! Tout ça, s'exclama Greg en désignant ce qui les entourait d'un large geste de la main, c'est sa faute !

_ Mouais… En même temps, une femme qui a élevé le taré et son frère… On peut difficilement imaginer qu'elle soit normale.

_ Exact. »

Grégory soupira. Et dire que la cérémonie n'avait même pas commencé.

« Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de cinglé d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose qui ruine ce stupide cliché de mariage ? demanda Sally Donovan, le coupant dans sa lassitude. »

Grégory soupira. Encore.

« Je dois être cinglé aussi alors. J'en suis presque à espérer qu'un des invités tombe raide mort. »

Paroles malheureuses…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et un deuxième chapitre. _

_J'ai parfaitement conscience que, dans ma fic, Sally Donovan est quelque peu OOC – elle tient un peu d'un personnage d'Elisabeth George, le sergent Barbara Harvers si quelqu'un connaît – mais disons que l'absence de la mauvaise influence d'Anderson l'a transformée. _

_Merci à tous les reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sally Donovan observait en retrait ce qui se déroulait dans la salle de la cérémonie. Elle essayait de ne pas être bouche bée depuis son arrivée mais c'était difficile.

Quand elle était arrivée, après s'être perdue une demi-douzaine de fois parce qu'évidemment son GPS ne connaissait pas le manoir de Machin-Truc-Chouette, elle avait débarqué dans la cour de ce qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifié de château. Avec des tours, des murailles et un pont levis ! On se serait cru revenu au Moyen-Age.

Elle avait à peine arrêté sa voiture devant un gigantesque escalier de pierre que plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent vers elle. Après avoir vérifié son carton d'invitation – et plutôt deux fois qu'une – l'un lui prit ses clefs, l'autre ses bagages – un vieux sac de sport dans lequel elle avait fourré quelques affaires pour passer la nuit. Elle regarda avec consternation le voiturier – un vrai voiturier ! elle n'en avait jamais vu en dehors de la télé – partir avec sa mini vert pomme. Il avait eu l'air absolument ridicule, plié en quatre pour tenir dans l'habitacle. Dans quel foutu merdier venait-elle de débarquer ?

A l'intérieur du manoir, ce n'était plus le Moyen-Age qui l'assaillit mais un XIXe siècle victorien qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir plongé en plein dans un roman de Jane Austen. Et Sally détestait Jane Austen et toutes les mièvreries de cette époque. La seule chose qu'elle retenait de ce siècle, c'était Jack l'Eventreur. Eh ! Elle était flic ! Et tant pis si cela lui faisait probablement un point commun avec le taré. Elle en avait toujours plus qu'avec les gens qui l'entouraient…

Elle alla déposer son cadeau dans son emballage bâclé et mal ficelé sur la pile de présents. Une intuition lui souffla qu'il y avait probablement le même écart entre son cadeau et ceux qui s'empilaient parfaitement dans du papier de soie crème et argent qu'entre sa vieille mini cabossé et les Bentleys, Jaguars et autres voitures des autres invités qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se payer même avec le salaire de toute une vie. Avec sa façon de conduire, ce n'était probablement pas plus mal…

Sally se rendit immédiatement vers le buffet mais l'alcool qui était servi – dans de petits verres en cristal agrémentés de parapluie et d'olive – et les canapés – dont Sally aurait été bien en peine de citer un seul ingrédient – ne lui inspirèrent aucune confiance. Elle s'était rarement senti aussi peu à sa place, aussi prolo. Elle avait fait l'effort de porter une robe noire et taupe – oui, taupe était une couleur, elle aussi elle avait regardé la vendeuse avec des yeux ronds –, achetée dans un grand magasin mais retouché par une ancienne copine de fac reconvertie dans la couture qui lui avait aussi prêté une paire de talons aiguilles censés affiner sa silhouette et mettre en valeur ses jambes. Elle était même passée chez le coiffeur. Sally avait été plutôt satisfaite mais elle avait vite déchanté en voyant les tenues des autres invitées. Des invitées qui portaient des tenues de haute-couture, probablement plus chères que les bâtiments de Scotland Yard. A côté, Sally avait l'air d'un sac et elle avait mal aux pieds. L'inventeur des talons aiguilles était probablement un sadique psychopathe. De sexe masculin.

Sally commençait à regretter d'être venue. Et d'avoir fait la paix – enfin plus ou moins – avec le taré. Si leur relation n'avait pas évolué, il ne l'aurait jamais invitée et elle ne serait donc pas aussi mal à l'aise et peu à sa place.

Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient appelés pour un crime. Dans ce cas, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt l'inverse même – la présence de Scotland Yard avait tendance à rendre les gens mal à l'aise – et même si leurs suspects étaient nobles ou simplement friqués et cherchaient à les menacer avec leur pseudo-importance, Sally pouvait se réconforter à la pensée qu'avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient la nuit en prison.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place et que c'était de la faute du taré. Voilà ! Toujours trouver un coupable sur qui rejeter la faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire la « paix » avec le taré. Rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas largué Anderson. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir largué cependant. Même si désormais elle était seule et en manque de sexe. Surtout en manque de sexe, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Anderson était bon à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Toujours était-il qu'elle commençait à envisager de se procurer des chats. Si elle était destinée à finir vieille fille, autant se procurer la panoplie complète. Et dire que même le taré avait une vie sexuelle plus active qu'elle… Elle était vraiment maudite…

De dépit, Sally se retira derrière une plante verte – quitte à jouer la potiche… – d'où elle avait une excellente vue sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Bon sang, elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et il n'y avait rien dans son sac qui lui permettrait de s'occuper. Pour aller avec sa robe, elle avait troqué son sac habituel contre une minuscule pochette dont l'utilité l'interrogeait encore. Elle n'avait pu y mettre que ses papiers de voiture et son arme – jamais sortir découverte et toujours prête étaient ses devises ! Quant à son insigne de police, il était agrafé sur son soutien-gorge. Elle envisageait de plus en plus de tirer en l'air pour voir si la foule guindée qui l'entourait allait se mettre à pialer et à courir dans tous les sens comme une bande de poules quand son patron, l'inspecteur Lestrade, envahit sa cachette.

L'inspecteur Lestrade avait l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois – il était après tout l'un des condamnés pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon du taré – d'être exaspéré – en tant que témoin, il était censé avoir supporté le taré depuis son réveil – et mal à l'aise – pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'appartenait pas à la haute non plus. Bref, la situation de son patron paraissait pire que la sienne ce qui la mit immédiatement de meilleure humeur. Le malheur des uns… La compassion n'était pas exactement la plus grande qualité de Sally.

La conversation qui suivit convainquit Sally qu'il n'y avait pas un membre de la famille Holmes qui fût normal, que son patron était désespéré et que John Watson devait détester ce mariage. Non pas qu'elle crût que le taré appréciait toutes ces fanfreluches et ce beau monde mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé non plus qu'il fût un adepte du mariage alors…

Et bon sang ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il se passât quelque chose !

Ce mariage n'avait aucun sens. Non pas que le docteur Watson et le taré n'étaient pas, aussi bizarre et inexplicable que ce fût, absolument faits l'un pour l'autre et donc le fait qu'ils se mariassent avait tout à fait du sens. Ce qui n'en avait pas, en revanche, c'était la forme de ce mariage. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Pas du tout. Leur vie était ponctuée par l'excitation des cas, les crises d'ennui du taré, les recherches de drogue à l'appartement, les disputes qui se terminaient probablement dans la chambre ou des endroits plus bizarres, après tout on parlait du taré – ne pas penser au taré et au docteur associés au sexe, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son moral – les expériences dangereuses et les morceaux de corps dans le frigo ou le micro-onde… Leur mariage aurait dû ressembler à leur vie. Leur ressembler : un détective consultant aux qualités d'observation aussi acérées que son manque de tact et de connaissances des conventions sociales et un médecin, ancien chirurgien militaire blessé au combat, drogué à l'adrénaline et tireur d'élite à la gâchette facile – bien sûr qu'elle savait. Eh ! elle n'était pas stupide ! Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qui était le responsable de la mort de ceux qui avaient essayé de tuer Sherlock Holmes. Quand son frère s'en chargeait, ils disparaissaient et on ne retrouvait jamais les corps…

Quand le taré l'avait invitée à leur mariage, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait… un mariage traditionnel de snobinards. Elle pensait plutôt ou à un mariage très simple, intime et chaleureux comme pouvait l'être John ou quelque chose de complètement cinglé avec des explosions et des morceaux de corps humains. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle était franchement déçue ! Elle se prévoyait un week-end d'ennui et de malaise. Le carton d'invitation aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : argent et doré, avec des formules traditionnelles dans une belle écriture à larges boucles. Elle avait parié avec des collègues que l'invitation aurait été gravée sur un patch en lettres de sang. Elle aurait même préféré recevoir une invitation gravée sur un foie humain – la proposition d'Anderson.

Sally Donovan observa une nouvelle fois le ballet des invités, des serviteurs, du p… d'orchestre, les décorations florales, les angelots, les brillants… On se serait cru dans une de ses stupides comédies à l'eau de roses.

« Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de cinglé d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose qui ruine ce stupide cliché de mariage ? demanda-t-elle à son patron qui soupirait.

_ Je dois être cinglé aussi alors. J'en suis presque à espérer qu'un des invités tombe raide mort. »

Ce fut le moment précis qu'un invité choisi pour s'écrouler. Mort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et c'est parti pour un troisième chapitre et un troisième point de vue, peut-être un peu moins drôle mais j'essaie de m'adapter au personnage dont on apprend les pensées tout en poursuivant l'histoire qui avance lentement je l'admets._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Anthéa – puisqu'elle ne pouvait donner son véritable nom et qu'elle avait donné celui-ci – quelle idée lui était passée par la tête d'ailleurs ? – au docteur Watson et donc pouvait difficilement en changer – observa ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle avec circonspection. Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu. Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone – blanc avec de la dentelle pour l'occasion – pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle reçut un SMS des cuisines l'informant que le problème de glaçons avait été réglé et que la pièce montée en était au glaçage, un SMS des voituriers l'informant qu'ils avaient fini par réussir à extraire le voiturier numéro quatre de la mini vert pomme, un du responsable de la sécurité, censé lui faire un topo tous les quarts d'heure, laconique – il s'était contenté d'envoyer RAS et il lui avait pourtant fallu près d'une minute pour l'écrire – et de nombreux autres SMS lui précisant que les tables avaient été installées dans le parc, que les fleurs avaient toutes bien été changées – madame Holmes ayant subitement décidé que des fleurs rouges n'étaient pas adaptées pour un mariage et voulant finalement uniquement des fleurs blanches – et mille et un autres petits détails. Anthéa travaillait avec Mycroft Holmes depuis des années et elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était un employeur difficile à contenter. Elle n'avait pas encore travaillé avec madame Holmes. La femme était un véritable cauchemar !

Anthéa échangea quelques mots par SMS avec son patron – il semblait de plus en plus stressé à mesure que le temps s'écoulait – Anthéa pensait que laisser les deux frères enfermés dans une chambre seuls manquait de prudence et d'intelligence – puis décida de se préoccuper des tâches que son patron lui avait nommément assignées. Elle était chargée de s'assurer que les invités – pas les membres de la nombreuse famille Holmes ni les invités de madame Holmes mais les personnes que Sherlock et John avaient véritablement invitées – ne prissent pas la poudre d'escampette ou ne fissent quelque chose qui ruinerait le mariage parfait voulu par madame Holmes. Et ce que madame Holmes voulait… La femme pensait sans doute bien faire mais Anthéa pensait que son attitude à l'égard de ce mariage était le plus grand danger. En effet, madame Holmes et ses demandes avaient rendu le bon docteur Watson au bord de craquer. Et si l'un des mariés ne se présentait pas à son mariage, cela risquait fort de gâcher la cérémonie… Anthéa ne pourrait jamais oublier l'épisode fameux de la liste des invités.

Madame Holmes avait elle-même constitué la liste des invités avec tous les membres de la famille Holmes et toutes les personnes de la bonne société anglaise auxquelles elle pouvait penser – contre l'avis de Sherlock et John mais Sherlock ne contredisait jamais sa mère et John était, à ce moment-là, encore décidé à se montrer accommodant avec sa future belle-mère. Cela ne dura pas – elle leur proposa de rajouter les noms de leurs amis ce qui constitua en une liste d'une dizaine de noms de personnes d'abord proches – si on pouvait dire – de Sherlock mais qui étaient devenues par la suite au moins aussi proches du docteur.

« Cher John – le bon docteur tiquait à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi – vous ne m'avez pas donné votre liste. De combien de membres se compose votre famille ? »

Le visage du docteur s'était fermé sans que cela n'arrêtât le moins du monde madame Holmes.

« Ils vont venir bien sûr ? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, une particularité génétique des Holmes apparemment.

Devant l'absence de réponse du docteur, qui semblait se raccrocher à sa tasse de thé, elle ajouta :

« Vous leur avez dit que vous vous mariez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas honte d'épouser mon fils… »

Sherlock et Mycroft observaient l'échange, étonnamment silencieux et immobiles, dans leurs fauteuils.

« Non je n'ai pas honte d'épouser Sherlock ! répondit John, les dents serrées. Mais mon père est mort et je préfèrerai me pendre que de voir ma mère, pour peu que quelqu'un puisse la trouver – qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sûr que vous pouvez la trouver ! – assister à mon mariage. D'autre part, je doute qu'il soit possible de rajouter du monde. »

Madame Holmes cilla puis, ne prêtant pas attention aux propos qui la contrariaient – une aptitude qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection – elle sourit d'un air quelque peu condescendant.

« Cher John, je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver une petite place pour vos proches. »

John ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer – vivre avec Sherlock lui avait manifestement permis de perfectionner la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même.

« Je suppose que je pourrais inviter ma sœur… »

Il avait l'air peu convaincu et Anthéa n'eut pas besoin de chercher pourquoi. D'après les dossiers qui avaient été faits sur John Watson, sa sœur était une alcoolique chronique et Anthéa pouvait comprendre qu'il ne tenait guère à la voir à son mariage. Surtout un mariage auquel madame Holmes avait convié la fine fleur de la noblesse britannique !

« Bien ! Et je suis sûre que vous avez aussi quelques amis que vous voudriez inviter… »

Ce fut le moment où le bon docteur craqua. La tasse en porcelaine fine explosa dans sa main, répandant de la porcelaine et du sang sur le parquet précieux de l'hôtel particulier que possédait madame Holmes à Londres.

« Vous voulez d'autres noms. Très bien ! Ajoutez donc Sarah à la liste. Et neuf autres personnes ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air ! »

Et John Watson sortit sans se préoccuper de sa main dont le sang gouttait ni de l'appel de Sherlock après avoir fait ajouter à la liste son ex et neuf inconnus. Oui décidément, John Watson était en colère.

Et ce n'était là qu'un exemple parmi des centaines d'autres. Madame Holmes avait décidé de faire du mariage de son fils l'événement de l'année – enfin, le deuxième événement de l'année, il était difficile de supplanter la naissance du bébé royal – et s'était donc totalement investie alors que les deux futurs mariés n'avaient, à l'origine, prévus qu'une cérémonie très simple et un repas entre amis.

Anthéa repéra Harriet Watson qui se dirigeait vers le bar et se précipita vers elle. La sœur du docteur était l'un des invités qu'Anthéa devait surveiller tout spécialement.

« Je ne pense pas… commença-t-elle.

_ Je n'allais pas prendre de l'alcool, répliqua Harriet Watson en saisissant un verre de jus de fruit. J'ai promis à John de ne pas boire. Encore qu'il apprécierait peut-être que je fasse une scène… »

Le fait qu'elle avait probablement raison avait quelque chose de déprimant.

« Sans compter que je ne toucherais pas à ces… trucs pour tout l'or du monde. C'est quoi cette merde ? De la régurgitation de princesse incontinente ? »

Très classe, grimaça Anthéa. La sœur du docteur, en plus d'être alcoolique, avait un langage de charretier et la classe d'un camionneur obèse en période de canicule. Elle était arrivée deux jours avant le mariage, sur une énorme moto en pantalon en cuir, cheveux rose fuchsia et tatouages et piercings à l'air. Et clope au bec. Ils avaient tous cru que madame Holmes allait faire une crise cardiaque quand la femme avait écrasé son mégot sur le parquet vieux de plusieurs siècles avec ses bottes de motard, mais elle s'était reprise et l'avait invitée à prendre le thé et un cigare – Harriet Watson avec un cigare était quelque chose qui hanterait les cauchemars d'Anthéa pendant encore longtemps. En même temps, après avoir élevé Mycroft et Sherlock, il n'était pas si étonnant que madame Holmes fût capable de supporter la présence d'Harriet Watson – appelez-moi Harry, Harriet ça fait vieille peau.

Evidemment, Harriet Watson avait changé de tenue. Elle était même plutôt élégante dans un tailleur pantalon en lin chocolat avec quelques touches de bleu qui rappelaient ses yeux et ses cheveux, coupés courts, avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle du même blond que ceux de son frère.

« Sérieusement, vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est que ce mariage ? Mon frère n'a certainement pas voulu ça et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit sur Sherlock, les grands mariages avec tout le tralala, ce n'est pas franchement sa tasse de thé… »

Anthéa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil surpris à son interlocutrice. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait ni la voix d'une mégère ni le ton d'une poissonnière ou le langage d'un loubard.

« Je suis avocate spécialisée dans la défense des femmes, pas une prostituée, répondit Harriet Watson à son étonnement. Mon frère semblait avoir envie de mettre un peu de « couleurs » dans cette pantomime et je n'ai été que trop heureuse de le satisfaire...

_ Je vois. Il n'aime vraiment pas ce mariage.

_ Vous en doutiez ? Qui a eu cette idée stupide ?

_ Madame Holmes. Elle s'est… vraiment très impliquée dans ce mariage…

_ Elle pensait qu'elle ne marierait jamais Sherlock ?

_ Quelque chose comme cela, grimaça Anthéa tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone au cas où…

_ Votre patron n'est pas marié ?

_ Il a été fiancé lorsqu'il était jeune. Cela s'est mal terminé. Je pense que cela l'a refroidi… Encore plus maintenant, ajouta-t-elle.

_ J'imagine…

_ Votre frère ne va tout de même pas annuler le mariage ? s'inquiéta Anthéa. »

Mais Harriet Watson n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'un des invités s'écroulait sous les cris de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Un médecin ! cria quelqu'un. Qu'on appelle un médecin !

_ Percy ! Percy ! hurlait une femme, quasiment hystérique. »

Comme de bien entendu, personne ne faisait ce qu'il fallait. Des invités criaient et bloquaient le passage jusqu'à l'homme qui s'était écroulé, d'autres courraient dans tous les sens. Anthéa dut user des coudes et de ses talons aiguilles pour se frayer un chemin dans la masse et arriver auprès de l'homme, suivie par une Harriet Watson qui écartait la foule avec grande efficacité. Anthéa se rappela qu'elle faisait partie de plusieurs associations féministes et pour la défense des LGBT et qu'elle était connue pour avoir joué un rôle actif dans de nombreuses manifestations.

« Ecartez-vous ! ordonna la brune.

_ Je suis médecin, entendit-elle. Laissez-moi passer, je suis médecin ! »

C'était Sarah, la fameuse ex, suivie de son psychologue de mari. La femme s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme mais Anthéa n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il était mort. Et qu'il y avait peu de chance que ce fût de cause naturelle.

La victime avait le visage bleu et boursoufflé et un air de terreur déformait ses traits. Il s'agissait de Percy Whitecape, l'un des cousins éloignés de la famille Holmes. Et c'était sa femme, Iris, la poupée Barbie qui piquait une crise d'hystérie.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est mort, confirma Sarah.

_ Je suis médecin légiste, entendirent-ils alors qu'une femme essayait de se frayer un chemin. »

C'était Molly Hooper et elle était suivie par les deux agents de Scotland Yard, l'inspecteur Grégory Lestrade et le sergent Sally Donovan.

« Police ! Que personne ne sorte de cette pièce ! »

Alors que l'inspecteur s'agenouillait aux côtés de la légiste qui avait entamé les observations préliminaires, le sergent fit reculer tout le monde.

« Occupez-vous de la femme de la victime, demanda Anthéa à Sarah qui s'empressa d'obéir et d'écarter la femme qui cherchait à s'accrocher à son mari. Je vais aller prévenir monsieur Holmes.

_ Quelque chose me dit que madame Holmes ne va pas aimer ça, chuchota Harriet Watson à l'oreille d'Anthéa. C'est dommage, je crois pourtant que ça va beaucoup plaire à John et Sherlock. »

Anthéa hocha la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'étage et la chambre dans laquelle on avait retranché Sherlock et son frère.

Anthéa frappa cinq coups. L'appréhension le disputait mal à l'excitation. Elle savait bien que le parfait mariage de madame Holmes ne tiendrait pas.

« Monsieur, nous avons un problème, dit-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la figure lassée de Mycroft Holmes. Je crois que l'un des invités a été assassiné. »

Un cri de joie lui répondit.

« Oh merci mon Dieu ! ajouta Mycroft. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Un chapitre un peu long à venir, il m'a donné du mal avec l'histoire du cadavre qui n'était pas prévue au départ mais mettez Sherlock Holmes dans une pièce et… pouf ! un cadavre ! Mais le chapitre est plus long._

_Un nouveau point de vue. Qui devinera le prochain ?_

_Pas grand-chose à voir mais je me pose des questions sur Conan Doyle après avoir lu __le monde perdu__. Déjà dans les Sherlock Holmes, on peut se poser des questions sur les véritables relations entre Holmes et Watson (et la série joue là-dessus) mais dans __le monde perdu__, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup à imaginer !_

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry avait reçu l'appel de son frère dix jours avant le mariage. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il allait se marier, elle lisait son blog, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à être invitée. Elle pensait que John aurait une simple cérémonie, dans l'intimité, et comprenait parfaitement que John n'eût pas cru bon de l'inviter. Leur relation était compliquée.

Harry qui avait été le prototype même de l'enfant puis de l'ado à problèmes en avait voulu à son frère de donner l'apparence du fils parfait d'une famille parfaite. L'apparence, le mot était là. Leur famille n'avait jamais été parfaite. Leur mère, Lauren Watson avait à peu près autant d'instinct maternel que les requins des velléités végétariennes et avait élevé l'égoïsme au rang d'art. Elle ne s'était jamais soucié d'eux que quand cela pouvait la mettre en valeur et les aurait laissés se vider de leur sang sans sourciller pour ne pas tâcher ses vêtements.

Leur père, Peter Watson, petit juge de province rigide à l'extrême et avec autant d'humour qu'une porte de prison, n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre amour à leur égard et croyait aux vertus des châtiments corporels et des privations. Il n'acceptait ni la désobéissance ni l'échec et avait rapidement estimé que Harry ne méritait pas qu'il s'intéressât à elle et était devenu encore plus sévère à l'égard de John en contrepartie.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour-là. Le matin, leur père avait fichu Harry à la porte en découvrant son premier tatouage – elle avait quinze ans. Le soir, un homme était entré dans la maison. Il s'appelait Tom Marconi et avait braqué plusieurs bijouteries dans la région, tué un vigile dans l'une d'elle, blessé le propriétaire dans une autre. Trahi par un de ses complices, une partie de son butin ayant été découvert, Marconi – qui était manifestement fou – avait pensé qu'il pouvait faire pression sur le juge chargé de l'affaire, c'est-à-dire leur père, pour récupérer son butin. Il était entré alors que tous dormaient et avait réveillé leurs parents. Il avait menacé de taillader et de violer leur mère si leur père ne lui rendait pas son butin. Le juge Watson avait refusé de céder et leur mère avait alors convaincu Marconi de s'en prendre plutôt à leur fils, à John, s'il voulait que Peter cédât. La suite des événements avait toujours été un peu confuse. Mais quand Harry avait pénétré dans la maison à quatre heures du matin dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques affaires, elle était tombée sur deux cadavres et John, ensanglanté, catatonique et un pistolet dans les mains. Les policiers qui avaient travaillé sur l'affaire avaient établi que Marconi avait fait pression sur leur père en tailladant les bras et le torse de John. A un moment, leur père avait dû réussir à se défaire de ses liens et s'était battu avec Marconi. Dans la bataille, Marconi avait dû perdre son pistolet que John, malgré ses blessures, avait ramassé. Mais Marconi avait eu le temps de trancher la gorge de leur père avant que John ne lui tirât dessus. John avait onze ans. Quant à leur mère, elle avait pris la fuite avant même l'arrivée de Harry. Après cela, John et Harry avaient été séparés, chacun étant accueilli par des proches différents et ils ne se voyaient qu'en de rares occasions. Une fois adulte, John avait été pris par ses études de médecine puis par l'armée et ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rapprochés avant qu'elle ne rencontrât Clara. Clara avait beaucoup agi pour rapprocher Harry et John. Mais là encore, Harry avait tout gâché…

Tout cela pour dire que leur relation était compliquée, distante au mieux, difficile quand Harry buvait. Aussi avait-elle été plutôt surprise de l'invitation de John à son mariage. Elle le lui avait dit et John, probablement à bout de nerfs, lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait expliqué à quel point ce mariage ne leur ressemblait plus, à quel point il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et Harry avait accepté de venir et de montrer que la famille Watson existait. Son frère avait l'air plutôt déprimé aussi Harry n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Elle avait emprunté la moto à un vieux pote, s'était teint les cheveux en rose fuchsia avec une teinture temporaire, avait retrouvé ses piercings et une tenue qu'elle mettait quand elle avait seize ans, fréquentait les bars et commettait tout un tas de larcins et d'atteintes aux bonnes mœurs. Harry avait failli éclater de rire en voyant son image dans le miroir mais en même temps, elle était assez fière. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes qui, à plus de quarante ans, rentrait encore dans leurs fringues d'ado !

Son arrivée dans la famille Holmes avait fait sensation et John avait failli s'étouffer, d'abord de surprise après, à force de retenir ses rires. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Sherlock Holmes, le fiancé de son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas franchement trouvé brillant : anorexique, anémique et fils à sa maman mais elle ne s'était pas montrée trop désagréable avec lui. D'abord parce que c'était l'homme qui épousait son petit frère, John je-ne-suis-pas-gay Watson, ensuite parce que c'était l'homme qui était parvenu à garder son frère en Angleterre quand Harry était persuadée que si John ne pouvait pas réintégrer l'armée, il rejoindrait les médecins sans frontière dans un pays en guerre – certes, on pouvait considérer que chasser des criminels à Londres était dangereux, mais statistiquement ça l'était moins que d'être un humanitaire en Syrie ou en Afghanistan – et enfin parce qu'en dehors des préparatifs du mariage, Sherlock Holmes rendait son frère heureux et ça, c'était le plus important.

Ecraser sa cigarette sur le parquet avait été une véritable épreuve. D'abord parce qu'elle était une fumeuse compulsive – oui, en plus d'être une alcoolique encore un défaut que lui reprochait John et il épousait un ancien drogué, ancien fumeur qui multipliait les patchs… quel hypocrite ! – mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'un parquet en bois de rose pré-victorien, une merveille de la décoration d'intérieur. Oui, Harry était une experte en histoire de l'art. Après sa jeunesse débridée, elle avait conjointement mené des études de droit et d'histoire de l'art. Et pourquoi pas ! Son frère avait bien mené de front des études de chirurgie et l'entraînement militaire ! Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des génies mais ils étaient loin d'être des imbéciles. Enfin bon, cela avait été difficile mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son petit-frère… Et puis, future belle-maman de John et ses airs de lady lui avait offert un cigare…

Sa prestation lui aurait valu un oscar si les acteurs des films pornos pouvaient en recevoir. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était possible d'arriver à un tel degré d'obscénité avec un cigare. En fumant un cigare. L'assistante du frère du fiancé de son frère – bon sang, cela commençait à devenir compliqué – avait été incapable de la quitter des yeux. Cela tombait bien, Harry la trouvait renversante et avait décidé de la séduire. Ce qu'elle entreprit une fois arrivée dans le lieu du mariage.

Harry n'avait pas vu John depuis la veille quand des amis – apparemment des militaires – étaient venus le chercher pour son enterrement de vie de garçons. Ils étaient huit donc trois filles – belle-maman en aurait fait une attaque – et ils étaient venus chercher John et devaient ensuite passer chercher leur dernier ami ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ils étaient tous habillés en commando.

Elle avait reçu un appel de John le matin même lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre et qu'il se rendrait à la cérémonie par ses propres moyens. Aussi Harry était-elle arrivée seule. Elle avait fait le tour du bâtiment afin d'en admirer l'architecture – bâtiment dont les parties les plus anciennes devaient dater du douzième siècle mais qui avait subi de nombreuses modifications au cours des siècles. La décoration intérieure, elle, était très victorienne. C'était un bâtiment exceptionnel et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment empêcher John de repartir aussitôt arrivé. Ce n'était pas du tout le mariage de ses rêves – pour peu que John eût jamais rêvé de son mariage…

Harry discutait avec l'assistante canon quand un homme s'écroula. Il fut rapidement établi qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Harry soupira de soulagement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

Harry s'occupa de maintenir les invités à distance du cadavre pendant que les deux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard et la légiste – tous trois des invités – étaient agenouillés à la recherche d'indices et qu'Anthéa – un nom plein de promesses – était allée chercher son patron.

Les deux frères arrivèrent rapidement. Si Mycroft Holmes était tiré à quatre épingles – mais avait les traits tirés aussi – Sherlock portait sa cravate de travers et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Sherlock ! s'écria belle-maman que l'attroupement autour du cadavre et les cris avaient fini par attirer. Tu ne peux pas rester là, ton futur mari ne doit pas te voir avant la cérémonie… »

Drôle de préoccupation alors qu'un cadavre – et un membre de la famille qui plus est, éloigné certes – gisait sur le plancher. Mais les Holmes, d'après John, étaient réputés pour l'étrangeté de leurs priorités.

« Mais… commença à répliquer Sherlock. »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de plaider sa cause et vola à son secours.

« John n'est pas là.

_ Comment ça, pas là ? s'inquiéta Sherlock. »

Pour ce qui était de voler à son secours, c'était raté. Il paraissait particulièrement angoissé désormais.

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé, rectifia Harry. Je l'ai eu quand il prenait la route. Il devrait être là d'ici moins d'une heure. Ça devrait te laisser le temps de résoudre ce meurtre, non ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête lentement et se pencha sur le cadavre.

« Cause de la mort ? demanda-t-il ou plutôt ordonna-t-il. »

La légiste grimaça.

« Il y a le choix, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, comme pour s'excuser. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil et la jeune femme poursuivit :

« La couleur et les boursouflures du visage peuvent être le signe d'un empoisonnement avec une substance inconnue, ce que semble indiquer l'éruption cutanée sur le dos des mains, mais pourraient aussi être des signes d'étouffement comme les marques sur le cou et les pétéchies le démontreraient. Mais ce pourrait aussi être dû à un coup sur le crâne avec un objet contondant… »

Elle souleva la tête du mort, montrant un crâne largement enfoncé, les cheveux pris dans la blessure et une trace de sang sur le parquet.

« Je ne pourrais pas répondre avant d'avoir autopsié le corps. Il faudrait appeler la police et la morgue pour qu'on nous envoie un fourgon…

_ Des policiers, des scientifiques et des légistes maintenant ? s'horrifia belle-maman. Ils empêcheraient le mariage de se dérouler ! »

Harry dut réfréner une furieuse envie de répliquer que des policiers, scientifiques et légistes étaient déjà présents sur les lieux. Comme invités.

« Un homme est mort ! répliqua-t-elle cependant. Que voulez-vous ? Qu'on le range dans un coin pour laisser le mariage se dérouler selon vos plans ? La rapidité de l'action des forces de police compte énormément dans la résolution d'une enquête. Si on attend la fin du mariage, il ne restera rien de la scène de crime…

_ Elle est déjà compromise ! râla Sherlock. »

En effet, les invités se pressaient autour du corps, partagés entre morbide curiosité et dégoût devant le cadavre, le sang et les différents fluides qu'il avait relâchés, piétinant allégrement les éventuels indices.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire l'autopsie ici, Molly, proposa l'inspecteur Lestrade qui fréquentait manifestement trop les Holmes.

_ Ici ! s'horrifia madame Holmes. Cela va ruiner le parquet !

_ Et avec la décomposition du corps accélérée par la chaleur, l'odeur va être sympa, ajouta Harry que la situation amusait plus qu'il n'était moralement acceptable.

_ Il y a les chambres froides, proposa l'autre frère Holmes, celui qui semblait toujours avoir un bâton dans le c… enfin plutôt un parapluie ! »

Sherlock acquiesça avec une joie parfaitement perceptible même pour le néophyte en attitudes holmesiennes.

« Pas avec la nourriture. Mélanger un cadavre et de la nourriture, ce n'est pas sain ! »

Sherlock lui adressa un long regard étrange. Harry haussa les sourcils et les épaules dans une demande muette d'explication mais son futur beau-frère lui tourna le dos pour observer les serviteurs qui peinaient à emporter le corps vers les cuisines.

« Faites cela rapidement, finit par déclarer belle-maman. La cérémonie commence dans moins de deux heures… En attendant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, une collation est servie dans le patio… »

Et elle entreprit d'attirer la fine fleur de l'aristocratie britannique loin du cadavre.

Harry, elle, suivit son futur beau-frère vers les cuisines. Entre se colleter avec les pairs du royaume et observer son beau-frère dans son environnement naturel et l'activité qui produisait des cris d'admiration chez son frère… il n'y avait pas de quoi hésiter !

Elle retrouva dans la chambre froide les deux frères Holmes, les policiers de Scotland Yard et la légiste.

Et Sherlock Holmes commença à jeter ses déductions en rafales de mitraillettes.

« Quarante et un an, travaille dans une banque, marié, trois enfants, une maîtresse de moins de vingt-cinq ans, un amant encore plus jeune…

_ Facile ! C'est un de tes cousins ! cracha presque la femme de Scotland Yard. Tu parles de déductions…

_ Cousin ? répéta Sherlock avec un air d'incompréhension.

_ Il était l'un des fils de grand-tante Clarissa, soupira son frère. »

Harry dut retenir ses rires. On se serait cru dans un sketch.

La légiste profita du silence qui suivit la déclaration de l'aîné des Holmes pour commencer à énoncer les différentes informations concernant la victime dans un dictaphone qu'elle sortait d'on ne savait où. Puis elle commença à ouvrir le cadavre avec un scalpel aimablement fourni par l'assistante du « gouvernement britannique », la belle Anthéa. Harry regarda avec une fascination horrifiée la fameuse incision en Y qui permettait de soulever la peau comme un couvercle pour accéder aux organes en dessous. Si belle-maman avait prévu de la viande rouge pour le repas de mariage, Harry était persuadée qu'elle allait vomir. La légiste poursuivit son travail en utilisant un sécateur pour sectionner les côtes. Le bruit était atroce mais Harry était incapable de détourner les yeux. Et c'était la vie de son frère. Et il y avait des gens qui croyaient que John était sain d'esprit !

L'autopsie se poursuivit avec l'examen de la tête. La légiste décida d'ouvrir pour observer les marques sur l'os crânien. Harry vit le regard de son futur beau-frère.

« Je doute que John pense qu'un cerveau dans un bocal soit un cadeau de noces acceptable, dit-elle, recevant des regards incrédules d'une bonne partie des personnes présentes et le même regard étrange que précédemment de la part de Sherlock. Harry haussa les épaules. Famille de dingues.

_ Il y a trois assassins, poursuivit Sherlock après s'être secoué.

_ Visiblement, répondit son frère.

_ La femme, la maîtresse et l'amant ? proposa Harry. Crime passionnel. Ça paraît plutôt commun… »

Sherlock lui adressa à nouveau le regard. Harry était très tentée de lui tirer la langue. Mais elle s'était débarrassée de son piercing lingual – en forme de sexe masculin, oui c'était trash, c'était le but – aussi cela manquait d'intérêt.

« Mummy n'aurait jamais permis que Percy vienne avec quiconque en dehors de sa femme légitime, la contredit Mycroft Holmes.

_ La poupée blonde ? Sa femme légitime ? Pourquoi a-t-il une maîtresse avec une femme pareille ? s'étonna la femme flic. »

L'aîné des frères Holmes haussa les épaules.

« Elle peut toujours être l'un des assassins, tenta Harry. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_Apparemment vous êtes nombreux à apprécier ce que j'ai fait de Harry. Quant à la famille Watson… John épouse Sherlock, il est donc forcément cinglé et Harry étant la sœur de John, ils partagent certains gènes…_

_Un chapitre plus long qui apporte des réponses à l'enquête et fait avancer l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Mycroft Holmes vivait probablement un des neuf cercles de l'enfer. Ce mariage serait sa perte. L'idée l'avait plutôt enthousiasmé au départ. Marier son petit frère. S'assurer qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Le voir heureux… Mais Mummy avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel et… elle cherchait certes à bien faire mais…

Mummy avait une idée du mariage qui ne correspondait absolument pas à celle de John et Sherlock ni à ce qu'ils étaient. Et Sherlock, au grand désappointement de John sûrement, n'osait pas contredire Mummy. Probablement une nouvelle image de Sherlock que John n'appréciait guère. John quant à lui était trop poli pour renvoyer une vieille dame à ses bonnes œuvres – si on pouvait qualifier de bonnes œuvres les marottes de Mummy, la dernière en date étant l'ouverture d'écoles de chimie dans les quartiers sensibles Mycroft, quant à lui, estimait qu'expliquer à des jeunes délinquants en puissance comment fabriquer des bombes relevait davantage de l'action terroriste mais il pouvait difficilement arrêter sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? – mais John était au bord de l'explosion et quelque chose disait à Mycroft que ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

Les préparatifs du mariage avait été une succession de pieds dans le plat de Mummy, de silences de Sherlock et de portes claquées par John. Les lubies de Mummy l'avaient conduit à supporter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Sherlock – Mycroft avait dû se rappeler à plusieurs reprises qu'il était le frère responsable, un homme respectable ayant d'importantes responsabilités, pour ne pas céder au désespoir et finir ivre mort comme Stamford et Lestrade. Mais une gueule de bois ne l'aurait certainement pas aidé à supporter la nuit et la matinée précédant le mariage. Mummy ayant décidé que les futurs mariés ne devaient pas se voir ni échanger le moindre mot durant les vingt-quatre heures précédant le mariage, Sherclok était dans tous ses états. D'une part parce qu'il détestait être séparé de John, craignant toujours qu'il ne lui arrivât quelque chose – et Mycroft n'avait guère pu le rassurer car John et ses compagnons avaient semé les agents spéciaux que Mycroft avait assigné à leur protection encore que c'était probablement le signe qu'ils étaient capables de se défendre seuls – mais, et même si Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais, son petit frère craignait que John ne se rendît compte qu'il faisait une bêtise et décidât de ne pas l'épouser. Mycroft estimait que c'était fort peu probable. Certes, il avait bien cru à plusieurs reprises que John allait balancer le grand mariage de Mummy aux orties mais Mycroft restait persuadé que même une armée doublée d'un cataclysme ne sépareraient pas John et Sherlock. Mais allez expliquer cela à un Sherlock angoissé et qui refusait de reconnaître son inquiétude !

Reclus dans une chambre du manoir de S. – Mycroft avait failli ordonner à son assistante de menotter John dès son arrivée pour éviter qu'il ne repartît en voyant le bâtiment – avec Sherlock, Mycroft se dit qu'il avait dû être un dictateur sanguinaire dans une autre vie pour expliquer qu'il avait un aussi mauvais karma – et peu importait que Mycroft ne crût ni en la réincarnation ni au karma. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui ferait cependant gagner des points de karma… Mycroft dut retenir un hurlement en voyant dans quelle direction se noyait son cerveau.

Lestrade avait déjà pris la fuite et Mycroft rêvait de faire de même quand on frappa à la porte.

« Monsieur, nous avons un problème, déclara son assistante quand Mycroft ouvrit la porte. Je crois que l'un des invités a été assassiné. »

Sherlock poussa un cri de joie.

« Oh merci mon Dieu ! ajouta Mycroft. »

Et tant pis pour les bonnes manières. La compassion ? Connait pas…

Pour autant, il s'agissait de prendre les choses en main. Eviter que les invités ne prissent la fuite et que Sherlock ne fît exploser quelque chose. S'assurer que Mummy ne piquerait pas une crise en voyant que son mariage parfait ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans. Et évidemment, vérifier que le tueur n'était pas un fou dangereux ayant décidé de se faire connaître en assassinant toutes les personnes présentes au mariage de l'année. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était dans son élément.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les invités étaient tous attroupés autour du cadavre mais les choses semblaient avoir mieux tourné qu'on aurait pu le craindre. L'inspecteur Lestrade et le sergent Donovan semblaient avoir pris les choses en main, miss Hooper faisait les premières constatations et Harriet Watson s'assurait de garder tout le monde à distance du cadavre. La sœur de John était une source de questionnement sans fin pour Mycroft. Son arrivée la veille du mariage avait fait sensation. Et Mycroft avait failli virer quelqu'un en pensant que les informations qu'il avait sur la femme étaient fausses. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'elle cherchait juste à faire sourire son frère – il avait bien failli s'étouffer – et faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Mummy – ce qu'elle serait parvenue à obtenir si Mummy n'avait pas eu une santé de fer et une capacité extraordinaire à faire abstraction de tout ce qui ne lui convenait pas.

Mycroft Holmes indiqua à miss Hooper d'effectuer son autopsie dans l'une des chambres froides après le refus de Mummy de faire appel aux forces de l'ordre. Mummy semblait encore croire que son parfait mariage pourrait avoir lieu. Alors que l'un des invités venait d'être assassiné !

Alors que les invités suivaient Mummy dans le patio pour une collation, Mycroft suivit son frère qui suivait le corps transporté par deux domestiques.

De manière assez amusante – et perturbante pour Sherlock apparemment – Harriet Watson semblait prendre la place de son frère pour rappeler des bienséances morales ou hygiéniques. Pour ses tentatives de participation à l'enquête aussi. Elle supporta étonnamment bien la vue de l'incision en Y ou du crâne et informa même Sherlock que John ne tenait probablement pas à avoir un cerveau humain à la maison. Mycroft devait reconnaître que la femme – toute alcoolique qu'elle fût – était étonnante et moins stupide qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Et elle avait presque réussi à choquer Mummy.

Après l'annonce, évidente, de l'existence de trois meurtriers différents ayant chacun attenté à la vie de la victime d'une manière différente – empoisonnement, étranglement et coup sur la tête – et quelques expériences que Sherlock testa sur la victime, l'inspecteur Lestrade, le sergent Donovan et Sherlock entreprirent de se disputer – entrecoupés de temps à autres par miss Hooper qui poursuivait ses observations – pour déterminer quelle était réellement la cause du décès. Ils n'étaient pas même d'accord pour dire si le meurtrier principal était le premier à avoir agi ou si la mort était arrivée en raison de la succession des tentatives de meurtres. Toujours était-il que Mycroft pouvait au moins être rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fou furieux décidé à faire le plus de victimes possibles pour un quart d'heure de gloire au journal télévisé local. Trois meurtriers indiquaient nécessairement que c'était personnel. En même temps, les meurtriers de masse utilisaient davantage des armes à feu ou des explosifs pour agir – plus de victimes pour moins d'efforts.

« Ne serait-il pas plus utile de trouver les meurtriers avant de débattre de leurs responsabilités respectives ? s'insurgea Harriet Watson. »

Ces propos de ce bon sens commun qu'elle partageait avec son frère ramenèrent les quatre professionnels – pour autant que Sherlock pût être qualifié de professionnel – à la recherche des meurtriers.

Mycroft, lui, se contentait d'observer et de souffler. Même si l'enquête manquait de difficultés, Sherlock pouvait se concentrer sur le puzzle que représentait l'originalité du meurtre et non plus sur son futur mariage, l'absence de John – qui commençait aussi à inquiéter Mycroft – et les ridicules demandes de Mummy. Mycroft regrettait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si un meurtre suffisait pour détendre Sherlock et éviter à Mycroft de devoir supporter son frère en état de stress, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas tout un lot de cousins inutiles. Il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la famille – ou sacrifier des membres de la famille, quelque chose dans le genre.

L'autopsie terminée – Sherlock ayant manifestement fini de relever tous les détails qu'il estimait nécessaires même s'il ne se donna pas la peine de les évoquer puisque John n'était pas présent – tout le monde sortit de la chambre froide sur laquelle furent posées les scellés – en l'occurrence du ruban gris perle sur lequel avaient été inscrits à la gelée de groseilles les mots : POLICE, défense d'entrer sous peine de poursuites.

Il était désormais l'heure des interrogatoires. Cela promettait d'être compliqué s'ils ne voulaient pas déranger les plans de Mummy.

Il semblait inutile de demander si quelqu'un avait vu quelque chose. Entre la foule, le buffet... il y avait peu de chance que quiconque eût vu quelque chose d'utile et ne l'eût pas encore signalé. Encore que la bêtise humaine ne cessait de fasciner Mycroft. Mais ils pouvaient difficilement interroger toutes les personnes présentes sans que Mummy piquât une crise. D'autre part, à quoi servait de posséder un cerveau largement supérieur à la moyenne s'il était nécessaire de procéder par tâtonnement comme le premier policier venu. Il fut donc décidé d'interroger la femme de la victime.

Le fait de se retrouver seule, enfermée dans une pièce, avec sept personnes pour l'interroger l'aurait rendue hystérique s'il elle ne l'avait pas déjà été. Le docteur – l'ex de John – sortit de la salle avec un soulagement manifeste. Manifestement, Iris Whitecape, la femme de la victime, était difficilement supportable même avec toute la compassion du monde due à sa situation.

« Percy ! hurlait-elle. On a tué Percy ! Oh, mon pauvre Percy ! Que vais-je devenir désormais ? Ah! Je suis la prochaine ! On veut me tuer... »

Elle en faisait manifestement trop. Mycroft était sûr qu'un petit coup de fil à leur notaire – et bien sûr que le notaire lui répondrait ; même un dimanche ! Il était après tout un membre mineur du gouvernement britannique... – lui apprendrait que la mort de son mari la rendait seule bénéficiaire de son immense fortune et de ses biens immobiliers. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle l'avait épousé ? Et elle se croyait intelligente en plus.

« Montrez-moi vos mains ! ordonna Sherlock en se saisissant des mains de la femme malgré son opposition. Vous avez empoisonné votre mari !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Cet homme est un fou…

_ Regardez ces tâches sur ses doigts ! Ce sont des marques significatives de l'utilisation de la GB3, ce poison dont on a parlé dans les journaux il y a trois mois lors de l'affaire de l'empoisonneur écossais. Ces tâches apparaissent après un contact quotidien de plusieurs jours et ce, même si la personne utilise des gants et qu'elle a cessé d'utiliser ce poison depuis plusieurs semaines. Vous avez empoisonné votre mari et, si j'en juge par la visibilité de ces traces, il y a près de deux mois vous avez versé un peu de GB3 dans son cognac du soir pendant une semaine…

_ GB3 ? releva Harry.

_ C'est un nouveau poison de synthèse, expliqua Mycroft. Administré à forte dose, il provoque une mort très reconnaissable et à faible dose, il n'a presque aucun effet. En revanche, il réagit avec l'alcool de telle sorte que si une personne ingère de faibles doses de ce poison avec de l'alcool pendant plusieurs jours, à chaque fois que cette personne boira de l'alcool, et même lorsqu'elle n'ingérera plus de poison, ses défenses immunitaires vont réagir et attaquer ses organes et notamment son foie. La victime semble alors mourir de cause naturelle. D'un abus d'alcool.

_ Sauf qu'il ne semble pas être mort de cause naturelle, répliqua Sally.

_ C'est à cause de l'alcool servi au buffet, reprit Sherlock. Tout dans la tenue de la victime montre qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui suit sa routine à la lettre, comme boire un petit verre de cognac tous les soirs. Mais en dehors de cela, c'est un hypocondriaque, trop inquiet pour sa santé pour abuser de l'alcool et trop avare pour en acheter. Cependant, il était préoccupé ces derniers temps. Et ici, il s'est retrouvé face à de l'alcool en quantité et gratuit. Il a bu plusieurs verres et le poison a fait effet à chaque fois, donc…

_ Et quel est le mobile ? demanda l'inspecteur Lestrade.

_ L'argent bien sûr ! s'exclama Sherlock. Elle a plus de quinze ans de moins que la victime et sa tenue montre qu'elle aime les richesses et plus encore exhiber cette richesse. Seulement, Percy était un avare de première et il ne contentait plus une femme qui ne l'avait épousé que pour son argent…

_ Madame Iris Whitecape, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de votre mari, prononça l'inspecteur.

_ Il faut vraiment être stupide pour commettre un crime en présence du seul détective consultant du monde ! se moqua Sherlock

_ Il n'aurait pas dû mourir aujourd'hui, cet idiot! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il s'enivre ! hurlait la femme alors que le sergent Donovan la menottait avec une paire de menottes qu'elle semblait avoir extrait de sous sa robe – Mycroft ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir où elle les avait cachées. Il fit appel à l'un de ses gardes pour qu'il enfermât la femme dans une pièce jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie et l'arrivée de la police.

_ Bon, un assassin sur trois ! s'exclama Harriet Watson, enjouée. Quel est le suivant ?

_ Il a été étranglé avec sa cravate... commença Sherlock.

_ Elle devait être de bonne qualité pour résister, fit remarquer la sœur de John.

_ Ce n'était donc pas prémédité, poursuivit Sherlock après avoir jeté un regard noir à Harriet pour l'avoir interrompu. Il a été étranglé au milieu d'une foule...

_ C'était très risqué, commenta l'inspecteur Lestrade.

_ En même temps, personne ne semble avoir vu quelqu'un étrangler la victime avec sa cravate, répondit une Harriet Watson qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

_ Les gens ne savent pas observer, asséna Sherlock. D'après les marques sur le cou et les déchirures et froissements de la cravate, le meurtrier faisait face à sa victime. Pris d'un accès de rage, il a dû saisir la première chose qui dépassait de la tenue de la victime et tirer de toutes ses forces. Le meurtrier est un homme mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt, en bonne santé physique, entre trente et quarante-cinq ans, brun, les cheveux courts. Il s'agit d'un proche de la victime, maître de lui...

_ Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! s'écria le sergent Donovan.

_ Les marques sur le cou et les conséquences sur la trachée de la victime montrent que le meurtrier est en bonne santé physique, fort et donc, selon toutes probabilités assez jeune, et un homme. Rares sont les femmes capables de la force physique nécessaire pour étrangler un homme dans ces conditions – et ce même si la victime était affaibli par le poison – et l'étranglement n'est pas le mode d'assassinat préféré des femmes. J'ai déduit sa taille de l'angle formé par la cravate lors de l'étranglement. J'ai trouvé des cheveux courts et bruns sur la victime et notamment sur son veston et sa cravate. Il ne peut s'agir des cheveux de la victime qui sont beaucoup plus clairs et plus longs. Il n'aurait jamais pu être assez proche de la victime pour l'étrangler sans que cela ne soit remarqué ou que la victime réagisse s'il n'était pas un proche, quelqu'un en qui il avait une certaine confiance. Quant à sa maîtrise de lui-même, certes il a saisi la cravate et étranglé la victime sur un coup de rage mais il est resté suffisamment calme et maître de lui-même pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans une foule et s'éloigner quand sa victime s'est écroulée. »

Sherlock avait débité ses déductions à la vitesse à peine compréhensible dont il était coutumier. Seul John parvenait à le faire ralentir.

« Pas mal, finit par lâcher Harriet. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard outré.

« Je ne suis pas mon frère, rappela-t-elle. Pour les compliments, vois avec John ! »

Les deux policiers, accompagnés d'Anthéa, sortirent à la recherche de la liste des invités et d'un homme qui pourrait correspondre au portrait fait par Sherlock. Sherlock et miss Hooper étaient retournés auprès du corps pour vérifier une théorie de Sherlock. Mycroft arrêta Harriet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de John ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas depuis qu'il m'a appelée avant de prendre la route.

_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait changé d'avis et décidé d'abandonner mon frère devant l'autel ? »

Si c'était le cas, Mycroft se jura de faire du peu de temps qui resterait à vivre au docteur Watson un véritable enfer. Personne ne blessait son frère. Encore moins émotionnellement. Si le petit docteur osait abandonner son frère, il le paierait de bien plus que de sa vie !

« John ? Sans même rappeler que John n'est pas du genre à prendre la fuite, pour autant que je le sache, John n'est pas gay et il a décidé d'épouser un homme. Il a déjà vécu plusieurs années avec votre frère et donc sait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Il a aussi vécu sans lui lorsque votre frère s'est fait passer pour mort et je crois que John ne veut plus jamais revivre ça. Enfin, j'ai cru apercevoir certains des invités spéciaux de John tout à l'heure et ils sont les derniers à l'avoir vu. Ils seraient au courant si John avait voulu renoncer au mariage et ils ne seraient pas venus. Donc je suis sûre et certaine que John veut toujours épouser votre frère même si le mariage ne lui convient pas.

_ Il pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose, s'inquiéta Mycroft. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'a pas eu d'accident… »

Il s'apprêtait à envoyer un message à Anthéa pour qu'elle contactât toutes les polices de la route œuvrant sur le trajet de Baker Street au manoir quand Harriet Watson l'arrêta.

« Peut-être aussi que John cherche à arriver juste à l'heure pour la cérémonie. Ce mariage l'ennuie et il n'a pas le droit de voir Sherlock avant la cérémonie. Pour quelle raison voudrait-il arriver plus tôt ? »

Mycroft reconnut que c'était censé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer le message à son assistante. On est jamais trop prudent…

L'inspecteur Lestrade et le sergent Donovan reparurent, trainant avec eux un homme dont le signalement correspondait à la description de Sherlock. Mycroft le reconnut comme Albert Whitecape, le frère cadet de la victime, ancien militaire revenu à la vie civile depuis dix-huit mois à la suite de la mort de leur père. Il avait remplacé son frère dans la société familiale quand le frère en question avait pris la place de directeur auparavant occupée par leur père.

Le retour d'un Sherlock au visage renfrogné correspondit au moment où Albert Whitecape se décida à faire des aveux. L'homme n'avait pas voulu tuer son frère, il s'était simplement laissé emporter et ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa force, et de la faiblesse de son frère. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce que personne n'intervînt ou même se rendît compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait voulu confronter une nouvelle fois son frère à propos des comptes de la société dans lesquels il avait trouvé des irrégularités. Il était persuadé que Percy se servait dans la caisse pour payer sa maîtresse et son amant et Albert avait cherché à lui faire entendre raison. Il lui reprochait aussi d'être un mauvais directeur et de conduire la société à sa perte. Percy s'était moqué de lui et lui avait rappelé qu'en tant qu'aîné, c'était lui le directeur et qu'Albert, lui, devait se contenter d'obéir, comme il avait dû en prendre l'habitude à l'armée. Devant la manière dont Albert le traitait et se servait de la société qui avait été la grande œuvre de leur père, il avait craqué et saisit la cravate de son frère. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait étranglé que lorsqu'il s'était écroulé et, voyant que personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa responsabilité dans la mort de son frère, il avait pensé pouvoir s'en sortir.

« Ennuyeux, lâcha Sherlock » alors que le sergent Donovan menottait Albert avec de nouvelles menottes qu'elle parut sortir encore une fois de sous sa robe. Mycroft commençait à se demander ce qu'elle cachait encore sous ses vêtements.

Désormais, la société familiale allait passer dans les mains du dernier frère, Thomas Whitecape, vingt-quatre ans et le même sens des affaires qu'une linotte déplumée. Mycroft allait devoir régler cela.

« Deux meurtriers. Plus qu'un ! s'exclama Harriet. Alors ?

_ Je crois que… commença Sherlock. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car des rafales d'armes automatiques et des cris de terreurs se firent entendre.

Dans la pièce, personne n'eut le temps de réagir, sortir une arme ou même faire le moindre mouvement que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur des hommes armés dirigés par Sam Melwon, le propre chef de la sécurité de Mycroft. Le traitre ! Mycroft se promit, quand tout serait terminé, de régler lui-même le sort de cet homme.

« Cette fois-ci, le mariage parfait de belle-maman est définitivement à l'eau, murmura Harriet. »

Ou peut-être qu'il laisserait Mummy se charger du traitre.

Sous la menace des armes, ils furent conduits dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent le reste des invités et du personnel. Il y avait des blessés, notamment parmi les membres de la sécurité de Mycroft – ils étaient donc restés fidèles et seul Melwon avait trahi. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas y avoir de morts.

Mycroft échangea un regard avec Anthéa qui se tenait près de Mummy dans une attitude vigilante. Son assistante avait bien d'autres fonctions que d'organiser son planning… Mummy avait l'air d'aller bien et peu inquiète – au contraire des invités – mais paraissait fort contrarié.

Mycroft, s'il restait parfaitement calme, commençait à ressentir un profond malaise. Ni lui ni Sherlock n'avaient d'affaires sensibles en ce moment. En tout cas aucune affaire pouvant expliquer une prise d'otages de cette ampleur.

Mycroft commença à s'inquiéter lorsque deux hommes saisirent Sherlock et le trainèrent de force malgré les tentatives d'intervention de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Le policier fut contraint de se calmer quand des hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur les membres de leur petit groupe et des hommes furent affectés à leur surveillance. D'autres passèrent parmi les invités et le personnel pour récupérer les téléphones portables et tous les appareils qui auraient pu leur permettre d'appeler à l'aide. Les gardes ainsi que l'inspecteur Lestrade furent désarmés mais les criminels ne paraissaient pas savoir que le sergent Donovan était aussi membre de Scotland Yard. Ils devaient penser, de toute façon, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher une arme avec une telle tenue. Mycroft était moins sûr ; il l'avait vu sortir deux paires de menottes de sous ses vêtements et elle tenait fermement sa minuscule pochette comme si sa vie en dépendait. En même temps, et même si elle portait une arme, elle ne pouvait s'en servir sans risquer de se faire tuer et d'entraîner la mort de nombreuses autres personnes.

Harriet Watson paraissait assez calme mais son visage se ferma lorsque les hommes entraînèrent Sherlock.

« John va péter les plombs, murmura-t-elle ».

Il faudrait encore qu'il arrivât, pensa Mycroft qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner de l'absence du docteur. S'il était tombé sur leurs attaquants et avait été blessé ou même pire, Sherlock ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Les attaquants organisèrent les otages en groupes faciles à surveiller. Les invités étaient paniqués, hésitaient à obéir, trébuchaient, pleuraient. Mycroft remarqua cependant une demi-douzaine d'individus au profil militaire qu'il n'avait jamais vus mais qui n'appartenaient pas non plus au groupe des attaquants – il devait s'agir des invités spéciaux de John – dont les mouvements semblaient réfléchis et concertés. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cadeaux sans que Mycroft ne pût en trouver la raison.

Soudain, un homme parut, dans une entrée théâtrale, visible de tous. Mycroft ne l'avait jamais vu mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses traits. Il avait une bonne quarantaine d'années, était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et athlétique, les cheveux ras et noirs, le regard sombre et perçant, une lueur furieuse brillant au fond de ses yeux. Sa posture comme sa tenue criait au militaire mais Mycroft penchait davantage vers un mercenaire qu'un membre d'une armée régulière.

Sherlock fut jeté à ses pieds et l'homme sourit.

« Sherlock Holmes. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis Harold Stangerson. Jim Moriarty était mon demi-frère. »

Mycroft frémit. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…


	6. Chapter 6

_J'ai eu des difficultés avec ce point de vue. J'ai essayé de rendre par mon écriture ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Sherlock Holmes. Donc oui, c'est volontaire si la ponctuation et la syntaxe ont été malmenées, si on passe d'un sujet à un autre sans transition, d'un état émotionnel à un autre. J'espère que vous trouverez le résultat cohérent avec Sherlock._

_Avertissement pour les âmes sensibles et innocentes (s'il y en a ) : violences et mentions d'actes sexuels non consentis mais rien de détaillé._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

L'esprit de Sherlock tournait à mille à l'heure. Rien n'allait et John n'était toujours pas là. Avait-il fini par se rendre compte qu'il faisait une erreur ? Que l'épouser était la pire bêtise qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'il ne valait pas le quart de ce que John devait supporter ?

Il avait proposé le mariage à John car, dans son esprit où les conventions sociales et les habitudes de ses contemporains n'étaient que des lignes de mots et de gestes sans le moindre sens, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour s'assurer que John ne le quitterait jamais. Sherlock s'était toujours enorgueilli de n'avoir besoin de personne – Mycroft le contredirait sur ce point – avant John. Mais John était venu et _Veni, vidi, vici_ il avait changé Sherlock.

L'année qu'il avait passée loin de lui, après son faux suicide, avait été un enfer, pire que le centre de désintox. Son esprit n'était jamais en repos. Il bouillait, comme marqué au fer rouge. Réfléchir était difficile, dormir impossible. L'envie de s'enfoncer un poignard dans le cerveau pour soulager la douleur l'avait tenaillé pendant toute son absence. Des douleurs terribles le prenaient. La tête entre les mains, il s'arrachait les cheveux, se cognait la tête contre les murs. Il se mordait les lèvres à en saigner. Ses ongles déchiraient sa peau. La rage alternait le désespoir. Mycroft avait fini par le droguer pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mycroft qui lui mentait lorsque Sherlock l'interrogeait sur John. Sherlock ne pouvait pas vivre sans John.

Revoir John avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir failli se noyer, comme un verre d'eau après avoir failli mourir de soif dans un désert, comme la décharge faisant battre à nouveau un cœur. John était devenu vital pour Sherlock. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Alors il lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Et John avait dit oui et c'était comme si Sherlock avait soudainement pu comprendre tous les secrets de l'univers.

Mais depuis, tout était allé de travers. Mummy avait appris pour le mariage et elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, transformant leur union en un mariage quasi princier. Et John était grognon, triste, insatisfait. Sherlock ne pouvait pas se permettre que John fût insatisfait. John ne devait pas revenir sur ce mariage. Ne devait pas s'apercevoir que Sherlock n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Pas avant le mariage. Après, John était trop honnête homme pour l'abandonner. Mais Mummy était arrivée et plus rien n'allait. Et John n'était toujours pas là !

Sherlock se rappelait quand leur relation était passée d'une relation d'amitié à une relation amoureuse. Ou quand ils avaient enfin enlevé la merde qu'ils avaient dans les yeux et accepté leurs sentiments, si on reprenait les mots de Lestrade qui était plutôt énervé après que John et lui eurent échangé une fameuse déclaration d'amour au-dessus de la cinquième victime, affreusement mutilée, d'un tueur en série qui avait un penchant pour l'éviscération et pour envoyer des cadeaux spéciaux aux policiers chargés des enquêtes sur ses victimes. Peu avait changé en réalité. Ils étaient toujours John et Sherlock, le docteur-soldat et le détective-consultant. Ils avaient plus de contacts : effleurements, caresses, embrassades, baisers… Et le sexe bien sûr. Mais en dehors de cela… John continuait à travailler de temps en temps – mais dans un service d'urgences et plus pour son ex, Sasha ? Samantha ? – et suivait Sherlock dans ses enquêtes, son arme dans la poche. Sherlock continuait ses expériences – et John criait quand elles abîmaient le mobilier ou explosaient ou quand Sherlock utilisait ses horribles pulls pour éponger les dégâts – et laissait toujours des morceaux de corps humains dans le réfrigérateur ou le micro-onde – mais dans des boites hermétiques au couvercle rouge et dans les compartiments du bas et Mycroft leur faisait parvenir un nouveau micro-ondes à chaque fois que Sherlock l'utilisait. John continuait de raconter leurs enquêtes sur son blog, de vouer un culte à la théière et de complimenter Sherlock. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de changer… John était parfait. Idiot comme tout le monde mais parfait.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas dire non à Mummy. On ne contrariait pas Mummy si on pouvait l'éviter. Mais cela contrariait John. Des rides de contrariété étaient apparues sur le front de John, il serrait les poings plus souvent, partait en claquant la porte et Sherlock l'avait même surpris à boiter quelques fois. Et à chaque fois que Sherlock avait voulu expliquer, cela avait empiré. Sherlock voulait que tout redevînt comme avant. Quand John complimentait ses déductions, lui apportait du thé, soupirait devant ses expérimentations et ses travers et surtout quand il riait avec lui. John n'avait plus ri depuis l'arrivée de Mummy. Et si John ne riait pas, lui non plus.

Tout était allé de mal en pis. Mummy avait demandé à John la liste de ses invités et John avait invité Sarah machin chose, son ancienne patronne et ancienne petite-amie ! et des personnes que Sherlock ne connaissait pas. Comment Sherlock pouvait ne pas connaître des amis de John ?! Pourquoi John avait-il besoin d'avoir des amis que Sherlock ne connaissait pas ? Et John était parti avec eux quand Sherlock était coincé avec Mycroft, Lestrade, Stamford et des cousins pour respecter cette stupide tradition de l'enterrement de vie de garçons. Et il ne pouvait pas voir John. Il n'avait pas vu John depuis quarante-sept heures, trente-neuf minutes et dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf… secondes.

Sherlock voulait voir John. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir où il était. John aurait dû être avec lui. Il aurait dû laisser Mycroft implanter une puce dans le bras de John. Mycroft avait passé la soirée de l'enterrement de vie de garçon à être encore plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumé. Comme si Sherlock ne savait pas qu'il avait fait cela pour tenter de le détourner de l'absence de John. Où était John ? Il aurait dû être là…

Mycroft avait essayé de lui faire mettre une cravate. Sherlock ne portait pas de cravate. John le savait et s'en moquait. Pourquoi aurait-il porté une cravate ? Et un meurtre avait été commis et Sherlock avait retrouvé son calme. Il était arrivé jusqu'au cadavre et tout avait enfin été clair. Les petits détails qui lui révélaient la vie de la victime. Son statut matrimonial, sa maîtresse, son amant, son emploi… Les indices sur le meurtrier. Sherlock avait coupé tout ce qui ne relevait pas directement du meurtre. Les discussions autour de lui n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond quand une phrase de Mummy perça son cerveau focalisé sur le puzzle du meurtre :

« Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas rester là, ton futur mari ne doit pas te voir avant la cérémonie… »

Mummy voulait lui retirer le Travail. Elle lui avait déjà retiré John ! Mais le pire restait à venir.

« John n'est pas là, dit la sœur de John. »

Sherlock faillit avoir une attaque à ce rappel. John aurait dû être là. Il était toujours là pour le seconder sur les enquêtes. Il aurait dû être là. Pas encore arrivé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore arrivé ? John ne devrait jamais être loin de lui. Il était censé être celui qui lui indiquait la cause de la mort. Pas Molly !

Et la sœur de John ne devrait pas être celle qui commentait ses actions et le rappelait à l'ordre. Sherlock avait ressenti un pincement d'espoir quand il avait entendu le commentaire sur la proximité indésirable entre la nourriture et les morceaux de corps humains. Mais ce n'était pas John. Même si la voix était proche. Même si les propos auraient pu être ceux de John. Et elle ne le remplacerait jamais.

Depuis la mort de Moriarty, les meurtres étaient ennuyeux. Prenez ce ridicule Percy Whitecape – un cousin apparemment ce n'était pas comme si c'était important – et sa pitoyable petite vie étriquée. L'homme était un cliché. Avare et libidineux. Infidèle et ennuyeux. Sa mort l'était tout autant. Sa seule originalité était d'avoir réussi à se faire tuer trois fois, de trois manières différentes, par trois personnes différentes. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait une once de génie et n'avait été capable de dissimuler leur crime. Tuer un homme en plein mariage. En plein milieu de son mariage ! A lui, le seul détective consultant du monde. Il fallait vraiment être stupide !

Evidemment, la femme était coupable. Et pour le motif le plus commun qui fût : l'argent. Le seul intérêt de ce crime était le moyen. Non pas que le poison ne fût pas tout autant cliché. Il était de notoriété publique – et donc bien souvent faux – que le moyen de tuer préféré des femmes était l'empoisonnement. Mais le choix de la GB3 était plus intéressant. Certes, n'importe quel amateur de journaux à sensation connaissait l'existence de ce poison. Parvenir à s'en procurer était, en revanche, nettement plus compliqué. Ce poison n'était pas censé sortir des laboratoires secrets du gouvernement. Quelques coups d'œil supplémentaire renseignèrent Sherlock. L'état de son alliance et le fait qu'elle paraissait presque trop grande montrait qu'elle la retirait souvent. Comme l'état de ses mains montrait que la femme ne pratiquait aucune activité manuelle – on s'en serait douté un véritable cliché vraiment – elle la retirait pour un amant. Un amant relativement récent si on en croyait la paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait – coûteuses et voyantes, certainement pas offertes par son mari tout à fait le genre de cadeau qu'on offrirait pour l'anniversaire des « un an » de relations. Tout laissait à penser que l'amant devait travailler dans un laboratoire où il pouvait se procurer de la GB3. Il était probablement au courant que la femme était mariée – même si elle retirait son alliance, un an était trop long pour qu'il ne se fût pas aperçu de son statut matrimonial. Et il lui avait procuré de la GB3. Il lui avait forcément demandé pour qu'elle utilisation elle désirait le poison. L'amant était donc complice. Il faudrait probablement en parler à Lestrade… Et à Mycroft aussi. Cela pourrait l'intéresser d'apprendre que la sécurité de ses laboratoires – pardon les laboratoires du gouvernement britannique – avait été compromise.

L'étranglement était tout aussi facile à résoudre – et c'était avec une cravate ! Sherlock savait bien que les cravates étaient dangereuses. Bien que Sherlock eût besoin d'attendre que Lestrade ramenât le frère de la victime pour connaître le nom de l'assassin. Mais Lestrade l'avait trouvé grâce aux indications de Sherlock. Et ce n'était pas de la faute de Sherlock s'il était préoccupé. John n'était pas là ! Sherlock travaillait moins bien quand John n'était pas là. Et ce n'était pas sa sœur qui pouvait le remplacer !

Pas mal ! C'était comme cela qu'elle avait qualifié ses déductions. Pas mal ! John, lui, était capable de s'exclamer « Fantastique ! Incroyable ! Stupéfiant ! ». De vrais compliments. Par un « pas mal » ! Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock voulait qu'elle le complimentât. C'était le travail de John. Seul John était autorisé à le complimenter. Seul John était capable par ses simples paroles de lui réchauffer le cœur. Métaphoriquement bien sûr. Si on faisait trop chauffer un cœur, il finissait par exploser – une expérience qui avait fait pousser des cris à John qui avait fini par ordonner à Sherlock de sa voix de sergent instructeur qui le faisait toujours frissonner – une réaction biologiquement incorrecte – de nettoyer toute la cuisine, le résultat ayant eu presque les mêmes conséquences que lors de l'expérience des intestins dans le mixer – Intestins un, mixer zéro et Mycroft avait probablement une carte de fidélité dans un magasin d'électroménager. Sherlock n'avait pas non plus un cœur gelé ou de pierre que les mots de John auraient pu réchauffer. Ce n'était pas physiologiquement possible. Et Sherlock avait vérifié. Avec un scanner, John avait violemment refusé toute suggestion plus intrusive – à quoi servait d'avoir un ancien chirurgien à domicile si on ne pouvait pas pratiquer quelques petites opérations scientifiquement indispensables ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le coup sur la tête. Sherlock avait pu le vérifier, aucun objet contondant qu'on aurait pu raisonnablement trouver dans le manoir ne correspondait aux marques. Et le coup avait été porté sur le dessus du crâne. Plutôt inhabituel. Certes, si le coup avait été porté au moment précis où la victime était étranglée, elle avait probablement la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Mais la marque ne correspondait toujours pas. Le coup était venu du dessus. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un eût pu lever un objet suffisamment haut pour assommer la victime sans être vu par quiconque. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas.

Sherlock fut soudainement dérangé dans ses pensées par des rafales d'armes automatiques et des cris. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens criassent toujours quand on leur tirait dessus ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait les empêcher de mourir !

Des hommes armés finirent de déranger les pensées de Sherlock. On ne pouvait donc jamais réfléchir tranquillement ? Il fallait toujours que des fâcheux vinssent interrompre le fil de ses déductions. Et Mycroft vieillissait. Son propre chef de la sécurité qui le trahissait… Tsss… Et ça voulait gouverner le Royaume-Uni…

Ils furent contraints de rejoindre les autres invités. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Menacés par des armes automatiques. C'était tellement banal. C'était son mariage ! Un peu d'originalité, était-ce trop demandé ?

L'assistante de Mycroft s'assura d'être assez près de Mummy pour la protéger – bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas une simple assistante ! Avec un physique pareil, si elle n'était pas déjà mariée ou une call-girl, c'était bien parce qu'elle avait des talents cachés ! Et Mycroft ne s'intéressait à ce genre de physique que pour manipuler ses interlocuteurs. Pas pour son délaissement personnel – tout en gardant un œil sur Mycroft – après tout, il restait sa priorité numéro un. Sherlock pensait que la crainte du chômage que provoquerait la mort de Mycroft était un excellent encouragement pour s'assurer qu'il survécût. Mummy avait l'air contrarié. C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un osait contrecarrer ses plans. Encore que John n'avait pas franchement respecté ses… avis. John ! Où était John ? Sherlock ne le voyait nulle part. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il avait été capturé ? Est-ce qu'il avait renoncé au mariage ?

Les hommes récupérèrent tous les téléphones portables et autres technologies qui auraient pu leur permettre de communiquer. Sherlock voulait son portable ! Il devait prévenir John !

Les invités ne cessaient de crier et de pleurer, peinant à exécuter les simples ordres de leurs attaquants. Etaient-ils vraiment incapables de se contrôler ? De constater qu'il était dans leur intérêt d'obéir ? Tous ces gens esclaves de leurs émotions….

Comme il s'y attendait, des hommes s'emparèrent de lui. Evidemment que c'était personnel ! Ils avaient attaqué pendant son mariage ! Lestrade essaya de les empêcher de l'emmener. C'était complètement irrationnel. Il était seul, désarmé, contre plusieurs hommes portant des armes de guerre. Qu'espérait-il faire ? Mais Sherlock supposa que c'était… bien. Le genre de réaction qu'il fallait avoir. Les gens intervenaient rarement pour le protéger. A part John, bien sûr. Lestrade devait passer trop de temps avec John. Il était un policier, après tout. Il devrait savoir quand il valait mieux attendre pour intervenir que la situation fût davantage propice.

Un homme parut dans une mise en scène plus dramatique que tout ce que Mycroft ou Sherlock auraient pu imaginer. Un flot d'informations sautèrent à l'esprit de Sherlock alors qu'il était jeté aux pieds de l'homme. Un mercenaire. Sadique et pervers. Diplômé en techniques d'interrogatoires interdites par la Convention de Genève. Voulait se venger…

« Sherlock Holmes. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis Harold Stangerson. Jim Moriarty était mon demi-frère. »

Ah… Voilà qui risquait de compliquer les choses. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre la fin du mariage ? Et depuis quand Moriarty avait un frère – enfin un demi-frère ? Décidément, Mycroft vieillissait vraiment. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le savoir ?

L'homme releva la tête de Sherlock avec son pied avant de le saisir par les cheveux, dérangeant la fameuse coiffure au gel voulue par Mummy.

« Donc voilà le fameux Sherlock Holmes, susurra-t-il. Le responsable de la mort de mon cher petit-frère… Pas très reluisant… »

Et il enchaîna avec un coup de poing qui fendit la lèvre de Sherlock, laissant couler un filet de sang sur son menton qui vint tâcher son costume.

« J'ai été très peiné de ne pas avoir été invité au mariage, poursuivit l'homme. Aussi je me suis invité et j'ai ramené quelques amis. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Et où est ta moitié ? Qu'on me ramène le bon docteur Watson ! »

Sherlock se glaça à cette idée. John ne devait jamais tomber entre les mains de ce sadique. Sherlock ne supporterait pas s'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux. Personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur John. De faire souffrir John. Or, c'était bien dans l'idée de Stangerson. Il voulait faire souffrir Sherlock et, comme son frère avant lui, il connaissait sa faiblesse – c'était son mariage en même temps, si ce n'était pas un indice de sa faiblesse ! – et savait comment l'utiliser.

Stangerson commençait à s'impatienter.

« J'ai demandé qu'on m'amène Watson !

_ C'est que… commença le traître. Personne ne sait où il se trouve…

_ Un simple docteur n'a quand même pas échappé à des professionnels ? gronda Stangerson.

_ Personne ne l'a vu de toute la journée. »

Stangerson resta muet quelques secondes, resserrant sa poigne sur les cheveux de Sherlock. Puis, il éclata de rire.

« Il ne s'est pas pointé ! Il t'a laissé devant l'autel ! Oh, c'est trop drôle ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il a déjà compris quel genre d'homme tu étais ! »

Et Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou en pleurer. L'absence de John lui assurait de rester en vie et intouché. Stangerson ne pourrait rien faire à John. Mais si John n'était pas là… alors Stangerson avait raison. John l'avait laissé. Le jour de leur mariage. Sherlock n'avait pas su le retenir jusque-là… Dans ce cas, peu importait ce que Stangerson prévoyait de lui faire. Si John ne voulait plus de lui…

« Postez des hommes aux grilles ! ordonna l'homme. Au cas où le docteur finirait par se pointer. Qu'on me l'emmène immédiatement si c'est le cas ! En attendant, que pourrions-nous faire pour nous amuser un peu ? Je me demande… Qui dois-je torturer pour te faire souffrir le plus ? Il y a le choix on dirait. Tous les amis fidèles. Le grand frère protecteur. La vieille maman…

_ Vieille ! s'exclama Mummy. Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur ! Et puisque nous parlons de mère, votre mère sait-elle ce que vous faites ? Quelle honte pour elle ! »

Stangerson cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Mummy provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction. Les gens avaient du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait exister. En même temps, quand on connaissait ses deux fils, on devait se douter qu'elle était une femme… particulière.

« Et je vous ordonne de relâcher mon fils ! Vous gâchez le mariage ! »

Sherlock profita de la stupéfaction de Stangerson pour lui envoyer son poing dans le bas-ventre. Il n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir s'échapper mais détourner l'homme de Mummy serait déjà une victoire. Ce fut une réussite. Si on pouvait dire… Aucun homme n'aime être frappé dans ses parties intimes – solidarité masculine ? un concept idiot ! – et Stangerson se détourna violemment de Mummy pour asséner de violents coups de pied dans les côtes de Sherlock.

« Ennuyé d'être ignoré ? Tu aimes être le centre de l'attention, n'est-ce pas ? T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi… »

Il attrapa à nouveau Sherlock par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser et à s'agenouiller.

« Melwon ! Amène-toi ! »

Le chef de la sécurité de Mycroft – l'ancien chef plutôt – s'approcha l'air faussement sûr de lui.

« J'parie que les frères Holmes t'en ont fait baver. C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejoint. Tu voulais te venger. T'avais envie de t'les faire, non ? Eh bien, je vais te donner ta chance ! »

Il traîna Sherlock sur les deux mètres qui les séparaient de Melwon.

« Suce-le ! »

Sherlock se figea. Quoi ?

« Suce-le, j'ai dit ! Ou je descends les invités un par un ! ».

Sherlock jeta un regard à la foule des invités. Les regards apeurés de la plupart, inquiets pour lui de ses proches ou furieux. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir mais… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était sûr que qui que ce fût pourrait s'en sortir…

« Suce-le ! Ou sinon, j'envoie quelqu'un chercher le bon docteur où qu'il se trouve et lui le fera ! »

Sherlock paniqua. Il ne devait pas toucher John. Personne ne devait toucher John. Il ne le permettrait pas !

Sherlock releva lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser courir le moindre risque à John. Même s'il l'avait abandonné. Même s'il ne… l'aimait plus.

« Je vais le faire, murmura-t-il, incapable de garder une voix ferme malgré sa résolution. Mais laissez John… »

Sherlock s'efforça de ne pas écouter les cris. Lestrade qui menaçait, Mycroft qui voulait le faire renoncer. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer et personne ne pouvait les aider. Il devait le faire. Il devait protéger John. Après tout, ce n'était pas très différent de quand il se droguait et n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer son héroïne. Combien de fois avait-il échangé une pipe contre une dose ? Certes, toutes ses connaissances le verraient mais ce n'était pas important. Ils n'étaient pas importants. Seul John l'était. Que dirait John ?

« Ah ! Ah ! Je me demande bien ce que dirait le bon docteur ! se moqua Stangerson alors que Sherlock, toujours agenouillé devant Melwon, approchait des mains tremblantes de la braguette de l'homme. »

L'ancien chef de la sécurité de Melwon arborait un sourire cruel mais pointait aussi une arme sur la tête de Sherlock.

Sherlock finit par réussir à baisser la braguette malgré les convulsions qui le secouaient. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Autour de lui, tout s'était tu. Un silence de mort planait. Cela aurait dû être le jour de son mariage. Cela allait être celui de sa fin.

Sherlock essaya de chasser toute pensée de John avant de devoir passer à l'acte. Il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs de John fussent salis par ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il fit taire son esprit comme la salle s'était tue. Tout était silencieux, blanc, vide.

Un coup de feu fit voler le silence en éclats.

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre car je recommence à travailler demain. En même temps, contrairement à ce chapitre, les deux suivants sont construits dans mon esprit depuis le début et les points de vue ne devraient pas me poser de problèmes. _

_A bientôt et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le travail._


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée pour l'attente. Mon travail m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je croyais._

_Un chapitre et un point de vue que vous attendez tous…_

_Petit rappel : John a volontairement choisi de vivre avec Sherlock. John a décidé de passer le reste de sa vie avec Sherlock. John aime Sherlock. Donc, John est cinglé._

_Avertissements : s'il reste des âmes sensibles et innocentes… ça ne devrait pas durer._

_Hum… peut-être devriez-vous éviter de manger en lisant ce chapitre…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

John était frustré. C'était probablement l'euphémisme de l'année. Un embouteillage. Ils étaient coincés dans un p… d'embouteillage ! Le jour de son mariage. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que sa future belle-mère avait décidé de transformer leur mariage en une fête de conte de fée. Comme si Sherlock ou lui avaient l'air d'un prince charmant… Non, il pourrait à la rigueur jouer le rôle du vieux soldat et Sherlock… celui du dragon ? Ou du magicien fou peut-être… Enfin tout cela était ridicule…

Victoire – appelez-moi Xena aujourd'hui ! Xena ! Pour son mariage ! Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un nom plus approprié ? Pas que John l'appelait autrement que Victoire mais bon… – pouffa, clairement amusée par son énervement. Le colonel resta de marbre. Il devait avoir appris la patience en prison. Bande de cinglés… John ne regrettait pas d'avoir invité ses amis à son mariage. Même s'ils risquaient de produire quelques remous. John était impatient de voir cela. « Mummy » n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

John ne détestait pas la mère de Sherlock. Elle était probablement une femme assez remarquable et John était mal placé pour juger de ce que devrait être une bonne mère – il n'avait pas vu la sienne depuis une bonne trentaine d'années et espérait que cela allait continuer jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie – mais, en bon cliché, sa future belle-mère avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Elle avait voulu s'occuper de tout pour le mariage. John ne savait pas si cela partait d'une bonne intention ou si elle était de ces mères castratrices qui veulent tout contrôler mais elle avait réussi à profondément l'exaspérer. John ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était parti en claquant la porte pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Et s'apercevoir que Sherlock était un fils à sa maman n'avait pas exactement été une bonne surprise. Mais là encore, John ne jugeait pas. Après tout, peut-être était-ce une attitude normale que de chercher à faire plaisir à la femme qui avait souffert des heures durant pour vous mettre au monde et s'était levé plusieurs fois toutes les nuits pendant les dix mois suivant. Dommage que Sherlock eût choisi d'être normal pour une fois… Et peut-être que John était quelque peu sensible sur la question des mères. La sienne était tout sauf un bon souvenir. Une mère est censée protéger son enfant, pas l'offrir en échange de sa vie ! Pas que son père eût été vraiment meilleur. John ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion : si son père s'était jeté sur le bandit, ce n'était pas pour protéger son fils mais parce qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser un criminel s'en tirer. John s'étonnait toujours d'être aussi norm… – effacez cela, il n'avait rien de normal – de ne pas être devenu un fou psychopathe avec une famille et une enfance pareille. Alors vraiment, il était mal placé pour critiquer la famille de Sherlock.

Mais la mère de Sherlock avait rendu les choses difficiles. Entre son insistance pour qu'il invitât sa famille – inexistante en dehors de Harry – et ses propos sur le fait que John n'avait pas d'autres amis en dehors de ceux qu'il partageait avec Sherlock – enfin du moins pas d'amis connus – John avait passé des jours particulièrement pénibles. Aussi avait-il invité Harry – qui avait réussi à le surprendre et avait manifestement jeté son dévolu sur Anthéa ou quelque fût son véritable nom – et son groupe d'amis qui dataient de sa période militaire à l'exception de Victoire, nouvelle recrue mais qui avait fait ses preuves. Ils avaient été un véritable réconfort et ce même si Sherlock avait boudé de ne pas les connaître. Les présentations n'allaient pas tarder et personne n'en aurait de regret !

John soupira une nouvelle fois. Il voulait épouser Sherlock. La demande avait été plutôt inattendue – pas au-dessus d'un cadavre comme la déclaration mais alors qu'ils essayaient de désamorcer une bombe – mais John avait sauté sur l'occasion – mauvais jeux de mots. Il avait, après tout, toujours du mal à croire que Sherlock voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Son histoire avec Sherlock avait toujours été particulière. Et si John voulait être honnête, elle avait commencé au premier regard et John avait été perdu à la seconde où il avait tué un homme pour sauver Sherlock. Et peu importait qu'il eût passé des mois à répéter qu'il n'était pas gay – après tout, il ne l'était pas : il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant Sherlock et oui, il avait testé. Une fameuse soirée alors qu'il était encore étudiant, lui et un de ses amis, tous deux bien imbibés, avaient décidé que l'université était le temps des expériences et qu'il serait trop bête de mourir sans savoir ce que valait le sexe entre hommes. Cela avait été étrange et décevant et ils avaient tous deux conclus que ce n'était pas pour eux et avaient repris leur vie habituelle et leur recherche de petites-copines. Donc oui, quand John disait qu'il n'était pas gay, il savait ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était Sherlock et tout était toujours différent avec Sherlock. John supposait que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe. Sherlock lui manquait… Cela commençait à faire long depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Tout cela à cause de « Mummy » et de son p… de mariage traditionnel. Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce fût de traditionnel entre eux ! Pas que John eût vraiment suivi les règles… Après tout, c'était son mariage !

Et pour commencer, ses amis lui avait organisé un enterrement de vie de garçon aussi original et cinglé qu'on pouvait si attendre lorsqu'on connaissait les individus en question. Il avait d'abord fallu faire évader le colonel de sa prison – il y retournerait après le mariage, pas d'inquiétude. Faire évader quelqu'un d'une prison de haute-sécurité sans blesser personne avait été un bon rappel de ses années en uniforme – encore qu'il n'en portait que rarement. Eh ! ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si tout le monde le prenait pour un simple petit médecin !

Puis ses amis l'avaient emmené sur un champ de tir de l'armée et ils avaient passé la nuit à essayer diverses armes – dont un tank John ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir comment ils se l'étaient procuré – et à jouer aux petits soldats. Au matin, ils s'étaient séparés après que John eût refusé la proposition de Billy de l'emmener en hélico et seuls Victoire et le colonel étaient restés avec lui, les autres les précédant de quelques minutes. Enfin, ça c'était avant que John eût raté un croisement, embourbât la voiture dans un chemin de terre qui traversait une porcherie, se fût perdu et finît par atterrir dans un embouteillage après avoir enfin retrouvé sa route. Il était probablement maudit. Et Sherlock lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux jours ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'horrible période pendant laquelle il avait crû que Sherlock s'était suicidé. John ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Il ne voulait plus jamais passer un seul jour loin de Sherlock.

John s'était enfin engagé dans le petit chemin qui menait au lieu du manoir quand son téléphone bipa, annonçant un texto. John décida d'arrêter la voiture pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Cela permettrait peut-être aussi d'éviter que le Colonel étranglât Victoire qui ne cessait de jouer avec la radio. Il avait vraiment un don pour attirer les individus instables et incontrôlables. Et en plus, ils étaient armés. Cela risquait vraiment de mal finir.

Le texto venait de Stephen. « Ciné demain ? ». John cligna des yeux, sourcils froncés avant de presque lâcher son portable.

« Il y a un problème ! s'écria-t-il. Stephen vient de m'envoyer un code noir ! »

Victoire lui arracha presque son portable des mains pour voir par elle-même. Le colonel, lui, saisit une paire de jumelles qui traînait à l'arrière du 4x4 – ils avaient gardé le véhicule qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille pour aller au champ de tir – et s'efforça de distinguer quelque chose à travers les arbres.

« On ne peut rien voir d'ici. Il faut s'approcher mais discrètement. Je vois un tournant à moins d'un kilomètre et un rocher qui nous dissimuleront de toutes personnes surveillant de la maison. »

John acquiesça et ils remontèrent tous en voiture pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du tournant. John arrêta la voiture et tous trois sortirent. Ils coururent, penchés, quasiment accroupis pour être les moins visibles possible, jusqu'à l'amas rocheux. John était heureux d'avoir refusé de porter le costume prévu par la mère de Sherlock – un costume de grand couturier qui avait dû coûter un bras et dans lequel John avait l'air d'un pingouin – et d'avoir choisi son uniforme de cérémonie – toujours plus pratique en cas de nécessité, et au moins il avait pu l'accompagner de ses boots militaires et non de ses affreuses chaussures italiennes dont le prix devait dépasser ce qu'il gagnait en un an. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on dépenser autant d'argent pour des chaussures ?!

Le colonel dirigea les jumelles vers la demeure.

« Il y a une muraille genre forteresse. Et une grille fermée, décrivit le colonel.

_ Genre château-fort ? s'étonna Victoire.

_ Oui… »

Même le colonel avait l'air quelque peu perturbé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que la mère de Sherlock – appelez-moi Mummy, voyons ! après tout, nous serons bientôt de la même famille – avait encore inventé pour le mariage ? Elle avait loué un château royal ?

« Il y a des gardes, continua le colonel.

_ Mycroft a un service de sécurité. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il l'ait déployé… proposa John.

_ Je doute qu'ils appartiennent à un service de sécurité. »

John tendit la main, le colonel lui passa les jumelles. Des hommes vêtus de noir semblaient en effet surveiller la grille. Ils étaient quatre et munis de kalachnikovs, pas exactement les armes habituelles d'un service de sécurité.

« Tu as raison, acquiesça John. Et avec le texto de Stephen… »

Victoire lui retira les jumelles des mains et les équipa d'un petit boîtier qui semblait intégrer un téléphone portable avant de les diriger vers les hommes armés au loin. Le boîtier bipa moins d'une minute plus tard.

« L'un des hommes est un mercenaire sud-africain accusé de trafic de drogues, d'enlèvements, de tortures et de meurtres, lut-elle. »

John ne voulait absolument pas savoir où elle s'était procurée le boîtier. Il s'agissait probablement d'un appareil militaire ultrasecret. Et Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait des failles de sécurité dans les laboratoires de l'armée. Encore que Victoire avait peut-être pris subtilisé l'appareil dans un autre pays… Une femme décidemment pleine de ressources

« Pas le genre d'homme qu'emploierait Mycroft. Du moins pas pour le mariage de son frère, ajouta John après quelques secondes – Il s'agissait de Mycroft après tout… L'homme continuait à l'enlever et le faire conduire dans des entrepôts déserts lorsqu'il souhaitait lui parler.

_ Ce qui veut dire… commença Victoire.

_ Qu'ils ont été attaqués, poursuivit John. Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock ! »

John sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque. S'ils avaient fait quoi que ce fût à Sherlock…

« Il est probablement vivant, le rassura le colonel. S'ils voulaient juste les tuer, ils seraient déjà partis et certainement pas en train de surveiller la route.

_ Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent ? demanda Victoire.

_ Probablement. Et on ne voudrait pas qu'ils s'impatientent…

_ Attendez ! les arrêta John. Vous avez vu ces murs et cette grille ? Je ne sais pas de quand ils datent mais on ne pourra jamais les franchir. Même en fonçant dessus avec la voiture… »

Victoire et le colonel échangèrent un regard.

« Je crois que nous avons la solution. Un petit cadeau de mariage pour toi de la part de toute l'équipe. Il est dans la voiture, sourit Victoire. »

John haussa les sourcils mais suivit ses deux amis jusqu'au véhicule. Là, la jeune femme sortit un paquet ressemblant à un œuf de Pâques, papier doré et nœud fuchsia compris. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. John prit le paquet, circonspect. Il le manipula avec précaution sans l'ouvrir avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas osé ! C'est de la médisance ! Je ne suis pas un fanatique des… Je n'en ai réellement utilisée une qu'une fois ! »

Victoire et le colonel étaient morts de rire.

« Je peux la reprendre, si tu n'en veux pas, proposa Victoire en tendant la main vers le paquet. »

John l'écarta rapidement, le ramenant contre lui. M… ! Il était un fou furieux. Il déballa le paquet avec empressement, extirpant la grenade qui miroita un instant au soleil. John tenait à ce que les choses fussent bien claires. Il n'était pas un fanatique des grenades. Il n'en avait réellement utilisé une qu'une fois – une fois mémorable certes – et il n'avait pas eu le choix ! L'état de ses mains l'empêchait de manipuler une gâchette alors que dégoupiller une grenade avec les dents – oui visuellement, ça en jetait – et la lancer ne posait pas de problème particulier.

« On ne peut pas l'utiliser, se calma John. Ils vont l'entendre de la maison et s'ils ont des otages…

_ Je doute qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit. Un bois sépare la grille de la maison et ses murs sont en pierre et font plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, le contredit Victoire. »

John haussa un sourcil interrogatif. La jeune femme leva son Smartphone.

« Google est mon ami ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel puis lança la grenade en l'air avant de la rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? J'ai un fiancé à délivrer ! »

Victoire et le colonel lui sourirent. Le militaire jeta un fusil d'assaut et une arme de poing à Victoire, un fusil à lunette et son revolver à John avant de s'équiper lui-même du deuxième fusil à lunette qui traînait dans le coffre de la voiture et d'une arme automatique. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'amas rocheux pour prendre position.

Et c'était Sherlock qu'on traitait de psychopathe…

« Attendez ! les arrêta John. S'ils ont un système de surveillance, ils pourraient tuer les otages en nous voyant…

_ Tout est prévu, le calma Victoire en brandissant un appareil qui ressemblait vaguement au rejeton d'un ordinateur portable et d'un OVNI. Ceci va me permettre de pénétrer leur système de surveillance et de fixer une image sur toutes leurs caméras…

_ Je ne te connaissais pas ces dons en informatique…

_ C'est Geekmy qui a inventé ce programme.

_ Dois-je comprendre que vos relations ont pris une nouvelle tournure ? »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, interloquée.

« Si tu es en train de te demander si nous couchons ensembles, la réponse est non ! Mais il m'a montré l'appareil hier et… je l'ai peut-être emprunté sans sa permission ?

_ Aucune importance, les coupa le colonel. Fais marcher ton truc. On a du boulot. »

Victoire avait à peine fini de rendre inopérant le système de surveillance que le colonel et John avaient chacun abattu deux hommes, tireurs d'élite oblige. Eh, c'était des criminels et ils voulaient gâcher son mariage ils n'allaient quand même pas faire dans la dentelle !

« En voiture ! ordonna John. »

Victoire se glissa derrière le volant alors que le colonel prenait place à l'arrière, fenêtre ouverte pour pouvoir tirer. John se glissa à l'avant et ils approchèrent la voiture au plus près de grilles.

John sortit alors que Victoire effectuait un demi-tour.

D'un mouvement parfaitement mesuré, John dégoupilla la grenade et la lança contre les grilles dans un geste qui aurait fait verdir de jalousie un lanceur de baseball – sport que n'avait jamais pratiqué John, pas plus que le cricket, mais le lancer de grenades était un sport très en vogue à l'armée. Alors que John se jetait dans la voiture qui s'éloignait sur les chapeaux de roue, la grenade suivit une trajectoire parfaite avant de s'écraser contre les grilles et d'exploser dans un boucan infernal et les cris d'agonie des grilles déchirées. Des morceaux métalliques volèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles et l'un vint même heurter le 4x4 mais sans autres dégâts que de la tôle froissée.

Le silence retomba. Victoire freina brutalement, fit à nouveau demi-tour dans un crissement de pneu et les râles du moteur avant de foncer sur ce qui restait de la grille. La voiture écrasa les morceaux tombés et défonça ceux qui tenaient encore miraculeusement. La carrosserie auparavant rutilante avait maintenant un petit look punk.

« Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi on ne te laisse habituellement pas conduire, dit John. Ça va nous coûter un max auprès de l'entreprise de location… »

Grâce aux plans du château que Victoire avait téléchargés, ils arrivèrent rapidement, par des passages initialement prévus pour les déplacements des domestiques, dans les balcons qui surplombaient la grande salle, ayant débarrassé – souvent de manière définitive un homme mort ne revient pas vous tirer dans le dos – les couloirs des hommes armés qui y trainaient.

Du haut des balcons, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur ce qui se passait en dessous. John se figea alors qu'un homme menaçait Sherlock de s'en prendre à John s'il ne faisait pas une fellation au type qui le menaçait de son arme. Jusqu'à présent, John avait plutôt pris les choses à la rigolade. Tant qu'il n'avait que le texto de Stephen et des mercenaires armés, il était facile de prendre les choses à la légère. John n'avait pas voulu croire que Sherlock était réellement en danger. Après tout, se mettre en danger était une spécialité de Sherlock et si John passait son temps à s'inquiéter, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps. Mais voir Sherlock dans cette position. Voir une arme pointée sur sa tête alors que tout autour des hommes armés menaçaient leurs amis et leurs familles… Voir du sang tâcher le visage et les vêtements de Sherlock… John passa immédiatement de l'autre côté de la fureur. Dans cette étendue froide et désolée qui faisait d'un homme une machine à tuer. Personne ne touchait à Sherlock. Et personne n'allait gâcher leur mariage. John prit position, visa et pressa la détente.

Le crâne de l'homme qui avait osé pointer son arme et sa queue sur Sherlock explosa, répandant du sang et des morceaux de cervelle dans une gerbe rouge.

Les assaillants demeurèrent quelques secondes tétanisés par la surprise, secondes que mirent à profit les amis de John présents dans la grande salle. Ils se saisirent des armes qu'ils avaient caché parmi les cadeaux – John aurait levé les yeux au ciel si les circonstances avaient été différentes – et se jetèrent sur les attaquants. Les gardes de Mycroft, devant ce changement inespéré de situation et la mort du traitre, reprirent courage et se lancèrent eux-aussi dans la bataille. Sally Donovan extirpa son arme de sa pochette – John avait du mal à croire que la minuscule pochette avait pu contenir une telle arme – et entama de couvrir Greg, Anthéa et Harry qui tâchaient de faire évacuer les invités. Mycroft, quant à lui, cherchait à rejoindre Sherlock mais la présence de l'homme qui semblait diriger les criminels l'en empêchait. Il menaçait toujours Sherlock.

Tout cela pour dire que quand John franchit les portes de la grande salle – il avait bien pensé sauter des balcons mais il n'était plus si jeune et n'aurait été d'aucune utilité avec une jambe cassée – la situation avait clairement tourné à leur profit et le sang maculait les murs.

« Un pas de plus et je le descends ! menaça l'homme qui avait à nouveau saisi Sherlock par les cheveux et pointait une arme sur sa tête.

_ Je vous aurai abattu avant que vous n'ayez pressé la détente, répondit John tout en continuant d'avancer et alors qu'autour de lui les balles sifflaient.

_ Encore un qui n'a pas reçu le mémo, balança Victoire en abattant l'homme qui tentait de viser Mycroft. Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû passer une annonce sur Internet…

_Un mémo ? demanda Mycroft.

_ Personne ne touche à Sherlock », répondit bien obligeamment Victoire alors que le criminel pointait alternativement son arme sur Sherlock et sur John ce qui arracha un gémissement à Sherlock : « John… »

« John ? Vous êtes le docteur Watson ? s'étonna l'homme. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si personne, pas même les génies qui l'entouraient, ne s'était aperçu que ses dossiers militaires avaient été quelque peu édulcorés…

« Cap'tain Watson ! rectifia John. Et si vous ne relâchez pas mon fiancé, vous allez regretter de ne pas être déjà mort !

_ Jamais ! Il a tué mon frère ! »

John se figea. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Qui était ce type ?

« Apparemment, il est le demi-frère de l'autre dingue de Moriarty, répondit Eva en tirant sur un des sbires qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer de se relever – ce qu'il ne ferait jamais plus. »

John étouffa un soupir. Il ne savait pas si les parents des deux frères étaient encore vivants mais si c'était le cas, John avait fort envie de leur dire deux mots sur l'usage des préservatifs ou de tout autre moyen contraceptif…

« Sherlock n'a pas tué Moriarty, répondit finalement John en pointant toujours son arme – enfin une de ses armes, l'autre servant à tirer sur tout mercenaire qui montrerait des velléités de ressusciter – sur le demi-frère de Moriarty.

_ N'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il s'est suicidé ! Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

_ Oh je sais que c'était une feinte et qu'il ne s'est pas réellement brûlé la cervelle sur le toit de Saint-Barts… Mais il est mort et ce n'est pas Sherlock qui l'a tué… »

Le demi-frère de Moriarty se figea quelques instants.

« Menteur ! cracha-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur Sherlock.

_ Jusqu'à maintenant, Sherlock ne savait même pas que Moriarty avait survécu à son faux suicide, répondit calmement John. Pas longtemps certes…

_ Vous l'avez tué, chuchota l'homme.

_ Moi ? Oh non. Même si je suis certainement responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé…

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai tué, déclara le colonel en s'avançant pour rejoindre leur petit groupe. »

John sourit. Un instant de surprise et la famille Moriarty compterait un psychopathe de moins.

_Et on est de retour dans une fic humoristique. Enfin, mon style d'humour…_

_Pour le prochain et dernier chapitre – arrivée prévue… avant 2014 ? – je vous prévois des petits passages romantiques – enfin ce que moi j'appelle romantique – et la fin de l'aventure._


End file.
